Max's Eddie boy time
by motherf-ckingsnakes
Summary: After Max gets captured by the School, She breaks out she goes to live with her Mom and Ella. But when her mom is marrying Charlie Swan, they move to forks and meet the cullens...What happen when a new character is introduced? will Max make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Woot!!

Max's POV

**It felt like forever ago.**

**The day that the eraser kidnaped me from my flock.**

It was in June 2 years ago. The flock and I had stopped in a forest to have lunch somewhere in Washington . " Maaaaaaaaaaax" Nudge whined as we flew over a lake. "I'm hungry" she whined again. We where on our way to visit my mom and Ella but, Nudge was making the trip harder than it should be. Angel giggled. I glared at her. _Angel stop reading my mind _I thought. _It wasn't you Max it was Fang.... he said he loved your face when it scrunched up like that_**.** I laughed out loud and stopped flapping my wings for a moment and then fell about 20 feet.

"MAX" fang yelled as I started to fall. "Sorry" I flew up to them and saw Fang looking at me with oh wow.... surprise and worry written across his face. Omg Mr. No emotions was actually showing some!

We stopped in a forest just outside of a small town named knives or something along the lines of a utensil. As soon as we stopped Gazzy and Iggy had to start wrestling on the ground. Total had gone off somewhere to pee and angel was talking to Celesete a stuffed bear and old lady had...given her in New York.

I don't know what happen next, Its all a really big blur for me. But, Erasers jumped out of some trees around us. How Iggy didn't hear them I'll never know.

"Hi Max is it good to see me again?" Ari asked. I felt sorry for the seven year old who had to put up with our father Jeb. I really don't remember what happened next Ari jumped and started to attack me and then there was an explosion beside me. _IGGY_**! **I got pushed backwards by the shockwave. I felt some of the shrapnel peirce my skin. Everything kinda went slow-mo from there.

I saw Fang kill one of the Erasers and try to get to me but, another one caught him before he could get to me.

Then, I think Ari ran up knocked out Gazzy and walked up to me and I felt a little bit of a prick on my arm.

Thats when I passed out.

The next I remember is waking up in a dog crate. I started to hyperventilate as soon as I saw Jeb again.

I spent two years in that dog crate. With the whitecoats doing the most painful experiments on me. They stuck needles in me and made me run on a treadmill for what seemed like hours. Everyday I cried myself to sleep wishing that the flock was safe.

Now I live with my mom and Ella my half sister. My name is Maxine Martinez I am a depressed 16 year old who has died black hair, bags under her eyes and who wears a Paramore sweater everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV ( I think most of the chapters are gonna be in max's POV but I might write one or two in Edwards and Fangs **

**Thanks for reading!!**

**~CYBER COOKIE**

**I'm sending a thanks out to every one who has read this so far!! This is my best liked fanfic so far!! **

Chapter 2

The world hated me right now. Of course when I wanted a dark foggy there had to be sun, sun and more sun. " ah the joys of being sixteen" I mumbled as I started to get out of my cozy bed.

I bet I should introduce myself.

Hi, I'm Maxine Martinez. I'm a depressed sixteen year old who's been tortured all her life, with needles and treadmills. I live with my mom and half sister Ella. Is that good enough?

I looked at the clock beside my bed and saw that it was 10:35. I pushed myself out of the bed and picked up the black skinny jeans I wore yesterday along with a my ACDC tee, spiked black belt and black Paramore sweater and walked downstairs. My mom Mrs. Martinez and my fabulous sister Ella where just finishing breakfast. "Max you should wear more colours" my mom said and sighed. My mom is the coolest mom in the world. She isn't strict like the other people me and the fl- _no! Do NOT think about them!!_ My brain yelled at me and I mentally slapped myself. I felt a wave of sadness come over me and before I could hear what my mom had to say next, I had grabbed my IPhone of the counter and was listening to no control by bullet for my valentine.

**I scream into your face, I scream into your face until,  
My veins are bursting through, prisoners that live under my skin,  
They call out my name and anger takes its hold  
It's hold, but it won't stop 'cause I have no control,  
I have no control.**

My mom started to talk to me and Ella by the look on her face it was important

_**[chorus:]**_**  
It calls, calls out my name,  
It holds, it holds, it holds me down.**

I caught snippets of what she said

I caught the words "moving......forks.......Charlie Swan........ marry me"

**I stare into your eyes, I stare into your eyes until,  
The tears start to pour rivers down your face I can't ignore,  
It calls, out my name and anger takes its hold,It's hold, but it won't stop 'cause I have no control,  
I have no control **

_**[chorus x2]**_

_**[x2]**_**  
You say, your way  
Was the only way to be. **

**The only way to be **_**[x2]**_

_**[chorus x2]**_

**I have no control **_**[x2]**_

_**[scream]**_

Ella looked visibly excited as my mom told her this. Her eyes held the old Ella I knew not the always angry one that was always around these days. I starred at my mom and paused my music.

"WHAT WHERE MOVING????"

I screamed at my mother so loud that I thought the windows were going to break. My mom and Ella flinched. They starred at me in shock, because it was the longest sentence that I have ever said to them.

" yes Max weren't you listening to me?" I went back to my one words answers " no" my mom looked exasperated " Max when I was a the Veterinarians Clinic up in forks two months ago I met the chief of police Charlie Swan we hit it off right awaywe've been e-mailing and talking on the phone ever since," she took a breath. I looked dumbfounded how had I missed that? Oh right I was in my own sulky world.

" And now he has asked us to move up to forks with him and I said we would" she finished. I must of looked pretty bad because just then Ella asked me "Max are you okay?" I still was in my mod of shock as I sat down in the chair in front of me. My breaths where shallow as I tried to process this.

' _moving??' _

_this is not happening!!! I thought I told my mom if we where going to move then I would kill myself! Well we both saw through that lie pretty quick hmmm... I wonder what the voice would say " max use your head" _I laughed out loud at that. I saw my mom and Ella starring at me with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"All righty bring it on mom " I said and smiled

they looked ever more bewildered than before .


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the people who have read this story!!**

**Plz R&R**

**CYBER COOKIE**

**P.s. I sorry that I keep changing my Pen Name but I think I stick with this one!**

Chapter 3

!_**!WARNING!! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS PEOPLE NIBBLING ON CHINS AND FALLING DOWN STAIRS VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED**_!!

Two Weeks Later

The drive to the unknown town was so BORING! with Ella rambling on and on and on about how she and Bella where going to be BESTEST friends and how they were where gonna go shopping together, because I hate shopping with passion.

I can't count how many times I dozed off because of Ella's motor mouth. She sounded just like Nudge right now. I started to tear up at the thought of Nudge. " Max? Are you okay?" Ella had stopped talking and was now looking at me weirdly. "Ya.." I said while wiping off the one traitorous tear that decided that leak out.

"okay" Ella said brightly and started to babble one about how she hoped Bella liked shopping. I groaned and leaned my head against the window.

I had finally decided to pull out my duct tape when we arrived in the small town that was named after a utensil.

"Soooo this is.....Spoons?" I asked quietly " no silly it's Forks" said Ella " oh" I mumbled embarrassed. She laughed and ruffled my hair. She knew I hated that. I glared at her then got a wicked idea. I let out a battle cry and started to tickled her ribs. "MA...AAAX Sto..op ple...ase!" said yelled and laughed at the same time.

My mom just sat there and laughed at us. She was grinning this big grin that I have only ever seen once. The time she got me on April Fools day. I stopped tickling Ella. "Mom? I know that grin what's up?" I muttered deathly. " we arrived at our new house five minutes ago" she said while still smiling like a mad scientist. "Oh" me and Ella said at the same time and looked out my window.

We were sitting in front of a small claustrophobic looking house with white panely thing-a-ma-jiggers"wooooooow" Ella said while stretching it out like a nine syllable word. In front of the house there was a police car sitting in the drive along with a rusty beat up old truck with I liked the second I saw it. "mom is Charlie under arrest?" Ella asked innocently. " no" my mom laughed "he the chief of police moron" I said and tickled her again "even I knew that" I said again. I stepped out of the car and grabbed my Emily the strange backpack and put it on my back.

Charlie's POV

I heard a black SUV pull up in front of my house and I looked out the front window I could see it was Valencia and two girls, one with black hair and one brown hair, tickling each other in the backseat . I started to worry.

_I hope my new step daughters will like the home_ I thought as a tall one with dirty blonde hair stepped out of the SUV and pulled on a backpack.

BPOV

I heard a car pull up in front of our cramped home. "Edward... I think their here" I stated lamely. Even I knew that Edward had heard them coming down the road. "don't worry love, Valencia is very nice" he kissed my neck.

I felt a tingle run through me as he did that. I pulled him closer and started to nibble on his chin. He groaned and started to kiss me fully on the lips I let my hand run down his back and he pulled back slightly. " not here my love" he mumbled into my ear and I giggled. "Maybe we should skip the greeting party and stay up her all night long" I murmured flirtatiously in Edward's ear.

He groaned again. " but that would be so un-gentleman like of me" I saw him think hard as I pulled away from him. "Your dad going to call us soon you should pull on something nicer" I starred down at my sweat pants and black tanktop. " what this ain't good enough for ya?" he sighed "ain't isn't a word dear". "cuse my 'anguage mister" I growled at him and he smiled his heart breakingly sweet smile.

I starred at him for awhile then turned and found my black jeans, a white blouse and my grey phoenix sweater and waited untill Edward turned around and then through on my clothes. " bad time to not be able to read my mind" he smiled but kept his eyes closed. I snuck up behind him and pounced on him. His eyes opened wide as I started to kiss him deeply. I wished it would never end. But of course right in the middle of our passionate kiss Charlie had to finally call me and Eddie down.

Edward's POV **(man I doing everyone's POV today!) **

Bella and I were kissing so passionately when Charlie called us down. _Damn him!_ I thought as me and Bella broke apart. Bella sighed a little and got off me."time to meet the in-laws" I said and Bella smirked.

Max's POV

I heard a boy and girl upstairs and I heard the girl sigh_ 'they where making out!'_ I laughed in my brain. I heard a door open and saw a.... wait for it a boy and girl.....duh duh duh duuuuuuuh. I saw the girl tripped down the stairs and the dude grabbed her elbow and guided her the rest of the way down like a sick puppy. I smirked and leaned against the wall and watched everyone's feet.

Ella's POV

omg...... Bella was so cute looking and the guy guiding her down the stairs was hot hot HOTT I started to swoon. _Eeeeeee!! Omg that guy is so hot why can't I ever get a good looking dude like that to ask me out??_ _I still wonder if bella likes shopping!! _My face flushed and I looked at the floor. " um hi" my mom said and I looked up the hot dude who I was now naming HG (hot guy) for the time being untill I learned his name was smiling at me like he knew what I was thinking. _That's kinda creepy...... he is still hot though! _

Max's POV

man that dude was fricking creepy I've seen Erasers that looked at a human beings kinder that this dude.

His Topaz pee coloured eyes flickered to me and I saw confusion in them. He looked at Bella and then back to me....still looking confused I felt some pressing against my mind block and it was coming from the direction of CD (creepy Dude) _okay that totally Eraser looking guy is totally not human. _

"Uh hi" I heard my mom say from a distance. " I'm Dr. Valencia Martinez" she said while looking in the direction of CD and hopefully the girl who was Bella. "This is Ella-' "omg! Like it is sooooo awesome to meet you! I'm like Ella and thats sooooo weird! Ella and Bella Man every one is gonna mix us up and I know were gonna be best friends bella and oops I don't know your name" "Edward" the Eraser dude said "well like Edward I'm am now a total fan of you eyes OOF!"

Eraser Dudes POV

"OOF!" Ella said loudly I saw that Max had reached over and pushed her off the chair she was sitting on with her pinkie. _That's really weird ..... I wonder why I can't read her mind...it's not like Bella it's like she blocking me _

Max's POV

after I pushed Ella of the chair to make her shut up I saw that Era-Edward was starring at me weirdly. _Not the first time someone looked at me like I'm an alien from outer space _I thought glumly. "Hi" I said. Everyone was starring at me with mild confusion to why I hadn't introduced myself yet

"I'm max" I said it so fast that mom, Charlie, Ella and Bella starred at me in confusion or were still looking at me in confused filled eyes. Edwadjust nodded and kept starring at me. "I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?" Charlie asked me I snickered. "M-A-X" I spelled it out carefully. I burst into a fit of laughter. Ella And my mom just starred at me in horror.

Edwad growled.

**Man! That chapter was long! It has 1,478 word not including this authors note. Thanks for reading plz R&R**

**CYBER COOKIE**


	4. Chapter 4

I R BACK!! Mwahahahahahaha!! And I am here to unleash a totally fantasical chapter upon

you!!! so know you don't have to say that your going to unleash a pack of angry, hungry dogs on

my to hurry me up!

I just realized**..... ****I have never written an disclaimer for any of my chapters!!**. So here is the

totally fantasical chapter we have a been waiting for.

chapter whatever

Welcome to Fangs Blog!

You are visitor: unbeknownst the ticker died a while back

Our search for Maximum Ride:

Day: too long.....

Our search for Max has lead us to numerous place, like Volterra, Italy, Alaska, and now to Washington DC.We have decided to rent a house to see if our search for max can be better off on the ground. We were looking at a house in a really rainy town called Forks. It has lots of trees and rains almost all the time, so we could fly all the time. And there's a small high school so if anybody new came we would know if it was an eraser. **( I'm leaving to flyboys and the M-Geeks out of this story...there just to stupid to write) **

The younger kids have given up hope that Max will come back. But I don't know any more. Me and Iggy have told them numerous times that she will come back but its been too long.

But on a happier note.. Gazzy stole a blackberry form this rich, snobby guy on the subway in Arizona. He thought he could tell us off because we were dirty.

-Fang

leave a comment:

**spiderFlyer 12:59 am**

omg fang your so cute when your sad :( I hope u find maxi soon :(:(

**Showmeyourcookies 7:34 pm**

omg Faaaaaang! U r 2 cute when u r sad :) guess what I live in Olympia maybe we could hook up now that max is gone??

**TwilightRocksSuckerz!! 56:75 CD**

omg can you get a fricking life?? We all know your some fat zit faced kid with to much time on his hands!! TWILIGHT ROOOOOCKZ!!!

Max's POV

I was laughing like a hyena that was stoked up on laughing gas. I was literally rolling on the floor laughing. You ask why? Because this topaz eyed weirdo from hell, personally dropped here for my own personal torture had growled at me. Of course to low for human ears.... the last time someone growled at me was Gazzy when I stole the chocolate ice cream cone he had to share with everyone else... did I mention he had stolen it first? The end was hilarious.. I ended up with me pinning Gazzy to a tree, Fang eating an ice cream cone happily and Angel almost falling out of the sky because she was laughing so hard.

I stood up. Of course everyone was starring at me like an idiot. I put on my tough-as-rock-face. "Hi" I stated. Everyone still looked at me idiotically.

Just then I heard Slow Dance By Bring Me the Horizon playing from my back pocket I whipped out my IPhone. I had set that ring tone for when Fang updated his blog. I quickly accessed the link and read though his newest Blog. My mouth hung suspended in mid-air for a second.

My mom and Charlie cleared there throat at the same time. "Is... anybody hungry?" my mom asked quietly. My stomach growled. I was gonna wait to tell mom about Fang's blog.

EPOV

I was hearing too many things at once:

_omg.... what happened to Fang I know that ringtone.----- Valencia_

_eek!!.... Edward is Soooo hot! I've heard that ringer before— Ella_

_what the fuck is up with that chick???------Charlie_

_..............—Max_

Fang? Ringtone? What kind of name was that? "Umm.... is anybody hungry?" Valencia asked nervously. There was a chorus of yes from Ella, Bella and Max. "Well we were going to a restaurant" Bella smiled a little and tightened her hold on my waist slightly. She looked up at me. I smiled her and I heard her breath hitch a little. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I heard someone gagging. I looked up to see Max leaning against the door. I glared at her and she snarled in return. I actually was taken back when she snarled. I decided to delve inside her mind for a bit.

MPOV

I snarled at Edward in return. Just then I felt someone try to break down the barrier in my mind. Great just great hes a mind reader. Another Angel. I didn't even get sad when I thought about my baby girl. I was so pissed this Edward.

They started to walk to the door. I stopped them. "I'm sorry I don't think you ever told us your last name" I said politely. "Cullen" he said with a edge in his voice. I stuck out my hand. "Hi I'm Maximum Ride" he shook. I turned to Bella. "And you must be the lovely Isabella Swan". She looked at my hand and cautiously shook it. I took all my strength not to take out the switch blade I had in my back pocket and slit Edward throat with it. "It's just Bella" she said as they stepped out of the house. Edward lead her out the door to a sliver Volvo that I had never noticed before.

"Hey Max!" Ella yelled as she ran up to me. "I get to ride in the cruiser with Charlie!" she was bouncing up and down. "Isn't that sooooo awesome!!!" she pumped the air with her fist and ran back to where my mom and Charlie were standing.

I saw Bella and Edward huddled together speaking low. But with my good hearing I could hear what they were saying.

"Bella do you know if anything is wrong with Max?"

"No... why?"

"I can't read her mind" ah-ha! I was right, a mind reader

"Is she like me?"

"No...its like she blocking me on purpose"

"and she smell a lot like a bird ... like shes living with them 24/7"

"oh maybe she a bird freak like Renee" Bella laughed

"or maybe she a mutant freak with wings and bird blood" Edward laughed it sounded like tinkling bell. I bet many girls swooned over it.

"Max?"

I heard a voice. It was my mom. "Thanks mom" I said. I was prone to mini temper tantrums in my head. My mom knew when to cool me down. I let Bella and Edward go from my power. I walked over to the Cruiser. I looked over and saw Bella and Edward talking low I didn't care to listen I knew what they were saying. I hopped into the backseat with Ella and waited with my arms folded in front of me glaring at the back of Charlie's seat. I saw Bella faint. I grinned.

BPOV

I saw Max staring at us. I started to feel weird. "and she smell a lot like a bird ... like shes living with them 24/7"

"oh maybe she a bird freak like Renee" I laughed

"or maybe she a mutant freak with wings and bird blood" Edward laughed it sounded like tinkling bell. I KNEW many girls swooned over that amazing laugh. My head started to hurt, along with my hands which where touching Edward, my eyes and my tongue. I shifted nervously and started to sweat. "Bella?" Edward asked with a worried tone. "I...don't fe..eeel right" I muttered just as my body stopped burning. I looked up at Edward I saw is crooked smile and I passed out in his arms.

EPOV

I heard Bella's heart beat started to race. "Bella?" I asked starting to get worried. "I...don't fe..eeel right" she muttered. All the sudden she relaxed. I breathed a low sigh of relief. Then she fainted.

"BELLA!" I yelled as I caught her. "Charlie!" I yelled at the cruiser and I saw Charlie run over to me. "What happened?" he asked me lifting her out of my hands. I fought hard to keep myself under control. "She started to sweat and then she fainted". I heard Ella and Dr. Martinez utter a low gasp. I looked over to see them looking at Max instead of Bella.. I got pissed. Max was standing back not doing anything. Looking slightly happy with herself.

All the sudden my mind went blank. All I could hear was... my thoughts. Max snorted and went to stand by the end of the police cruiser. I knew she did that to my Bella.

"Could you please go inside I need to talk to Max alone" I asked and Valencia nodded and rushed inside. "HOW COULD YOU???" I roared. She smirked. I strode up to her and stood all in-her-personal-space. I pushed up to the back of the car and almost spit in her face.

MPOV

"HOW COULD YOU???" He roared. I smirked. He got even more pissed. "Well its called my power now if you excuse me I.." I tired to get out of his grasp but it was too unhumanly tight. I sighed. This isn't going to end well. "Max!" my mom yelled from the door way. Edward loosened his grip. I smirked back up to his pale inhuman face. "Excuse mister" I said and pushed past him. I walked up to my mother she was fuming. I could seriously see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Get inside now" she said in a dangerously low voice. For my mom, that was scary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello peepettes!! I am happy to announce that this is now the fifth chapter in this FanFic!! woot! Thanks to all of you have reviewed and to all who haven't.... REVIEW DAMN IT!! Or I'll cyber stalk you :) (just kidding) **

**Chapter Five**

"Max how could you?" My mom whisper-yelled at me. I shrugged. I couldn't tell my mom about Fangs Blog or that I had a suspicion that Edward was an Eraser. I couldn't. It would break her heart. I couldn't do that to my mom. I had spent all these months in a depression, and now that I'm finally acting semi-normal (not really) I didn't want my mom to not trust me anymore than she doesn't.

She looked exasperated. "Max seriously, I know that something is bothering you, please baby, I heard the ringtone go off, what happened to Fang?"

I looked her in the eyes. Then I pulled out my Iphone and handed it to her. She accessed the link to Fangs Blog and read the latest entry.

"Oh~" was all she could breath.

"Mom~" Ella jogged up to us. "What's going on?" Mom was silent as she handed my IPhone to Ella.

Ella gasped " you mean... he's... their... coming?" Ella looked like she was going to burst into flames. My mom nodded her head. All the sudden Ella Exploded.

"YES WOW WHOO YAY COMING BACK TOGETHER LIKE OLD TIMES!!" She jumped on one foot then ran around the Charlie's front lawn as everyone watched her.

"Max?"

I opened my eyes.

I was laying on the couch in Charlie's house. I sat up and saw Ella sitting beside me. "Hey" I said and yawned. "What time is it?"

"12:30" she said as she looked at the kitchen stove. She looked back at me. "Max?" I looked back at her. "What did Fang's Blog say?" I snorted and pulled out my IPhone. I accessed the link and handed it over to her. She looked at it and the looked at me in surprise.

"They went to a pie eating contest?"

"Wrong one stupid" I groaned as I took the IPhone away from her and scrolled the page up a tiny bit. Then, I handed it back to her.

She read the entry and covered her mouth so nobody would hear her squeal. I watched her for a moment until she uncovered her mouth. "Seriously? This is no joke?". I nodded and she looked, happy. "Wow" she bounced up and down on th beat up sofa and looked up the stairs to see if anybody was listening.

"Ella listen, I don't want them to know that I'm here" she nodded then thought for a bit. "Do you know what this means? I shook my head no. "make-over time".


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow the last chapter stirred up a lot of comments... I'm impressed at how many people are actually reading this.. Thank you :)**

Chapter um.. ahhh....ohh....idk?

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in some random forest with one _really _rock solid ground. I groaned and sat up. Then, nudged my aching back.

I looked around me and saw that Gazzy and Iggy were already up. The were sitting infront of a small fire roasting what-ever leftovers we had. The others we still asleep. One by one they woke up.

Nudge yawned and walked over to the fire, picked up a half burnt stick and pierced a hotdog with it. Nudge never seemed to talk anymore. No ever did. Not since Max had been kidnaped. Nobody felt as if the were really a flock anymore. Well, Fang took over as leader but we weren't.... _whole. _

I walked over to the fire and picked up a stick, stabbed a piece of meat with it and poked it onto the flames.

We all just sat there.

Nobody said a word nobody wanted too.

Half way through our "breakfast" Fang took out the laptop and started to write a new entry for his blog.

Silence. That's all that was there.

**I'll give a cyber hug too who can figure out who's POV that was in :) good luck!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So Far nobody's been right about who's POV that was in ( maybe someone should learn how to spell Angel) **

**I'll give you one hint**

**their not new**

Chapter Seven

I opened my eyes. Charlie was standing over me, with his back to me. I looked around him and saw that my mom, Ella and Bella were either sitting or standing around and talking. Nobody noticed that I was awake yet.

"Charlie, I'm so, so sorry about Max's behavior yesterday" my mom said. I saw Charlie move over and wrap his arm around her.

I saw Bella gag.

"Its okay honey, she just seemed _different" _Charlie whispered in her ear. My mom stiffened. "Well, Charlie, honey Max had a very difficult childhood, one that she doesn't like talking about"

I saw Ella's smile has disappeared off her face and she was now watching my "sleeping" form.

"Well was she ra~!" my mom cut Charlie off.

"None of us like talking about it" she pulled Charlie's arm off her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. Ella followed her.

Bella and Charlie just stood there, dumbfounded.

then, I heard Ella speak from the kitchen. "Hey mom Max and I are going to go shopping today, can we borrow your car?"

I heard something fall into the sink with a clatter. "Seriously? You and Max are going shopping?".

I heard Ella laugh. "Yea, Max agreed to a make over"

I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Yes, I agreed to the make over but I didn't agree to shopping" .

"Bu..but" Ella studdered. "Good morning to you too" I said and reached over her head to get a bowl down. My mom smiled and passed me some honey nut cheerios. I poured my self some and sat down at the table.

"Where'd Bella and Charlie go?" I asked. Mom and Ella both shrugged and went back to doing what ever the were before.

After a few minutes of Ella eating stripes of bacon, mom cleaning up and me eating my bowl of cheerios I stood up and put my bowl in the sink.

"Mom Charlie need to get a dishwasher" I said and walked into the livingroom towards my suitcase. I started to pull out my black skinny jeans but, of course Ella stopped me. "I'm going to dress you"

Welcome to Fang's Blog

Visitor: 39867,789,13

Back to Society! Or BS

We have bought our home in Forks Washington and have enrolled ourselves in school. The younger kids don't really like this because we've had bad experiences at schools. **Cough** teachers with tasers **Cough**.

Angel had been reading minds and said that most people in town like the school but they think some of the teachers could be possible Erasers.

Anyway, our search for Max has been put on hold for now until we get our lives together (yea right)

So, if you see flying bird kids don't point and shout

Fly On.

"Fnick"

"Oh my GOD" I complained. Ella had already taken me through about a hundred different stores, made me try on about a trillion different items and maybe bought a small country's worth of clothes.

Bella had nicely declined the opportunity to bond with my psychotic sister. She said that her boyfriend_ Edward _*shudder* was picking her up to go to his house.

"Here" Ella handed me a small pile of clothes and pushed me towards the dressing rooms. I groaned/sighed and started to walk in.

"Ah I'm sorry miss, you can only take three items of clothing in with you at a time". I turned around to see a short zit-faced kid, sweating like a pig talking to me.

"Really?" I walked over to him and stood in front of him. I gave him my I-don't-give-a-crap-about-you stare. He swallowed his words then, turning around he muttered "never mind" and walked away.

I laughed and walked in with my pile of crap.

I put on the thing that was on top. Unfortunately, it was a dress.

I walked out of the dressing room and saw that Ella was talking to a Pixie. Literally a pixie. She had short spiky black hair that stuck out in different directions and was as tall as Angel.

"Wow, that dress looks awesome on you" the pixie said as she skipped over to me. Ella walked over beaming.

"Told ya" she said

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen" the pixie said. I instantly froze up.

"Cullen?" "As in Edward Cullen?" I narrowed my eyes when I said his name.

"Ya" she looked a me with concern. "is there something wrong with Eddi?". I was about to answer her but Ella interrupted.

"Max had a run-in with Edward, its no problem though" Ella said quickly. She picked up the pile of clothes, that I hadn't tried on, and started to walk over to the cashier. Who told her I wanted any of that stuff anyways?

On the way to the cashier Ella and Alice started to ramble on about Gucci clothing or something like that. I hung back and didn't really listen.

I stopped to look at a pair of shoes when a small girl came up beside me.

"Wow those shoes sure are pretty" she said as she stared at them. I grunted and went back to pretending to be interested.

"I wish Nick would let me buy them". I widened my eyes and looked over at the girl. She had curly blonde hair with big blue eyes.

It was Angel.

Angel was standing right beside me. Literally. She probably didn't recognize me. I mean, my dyed black hair was neatly curled and styled, I was wearing a butt-load of make-up and I was wearing a white knee length dress. I didn't look like myself at all. I mean, come on! The flock usually saw me wearing blood stained, ripped clothes.

The flock. if Angel is here than that means the rest of them are here too.

"What's your name?" I asked innocently.

"Oh sorry, it's Angelica" she looked at me then back at the shoes.

Just then my Iphone went off. The same ringer for Fang's Blog.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Ah Ashley" I lied. I had to get back to Ella. I looked over my shoulder and saw that she and Alice were trying on Shoes.

"Are you going to Forks high?" she asked

"Totally" I answered distracted. I was trying to get Ella's attention.

"Cool me, my sister and my brothers are going there too" she paused and looked over her shoulder. "I gotta go see ya" she said and walked away.

I quickly speed-walked over to Ella and tapped her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"Flyaway" I said and her eyes widened. That was the word I used to tell her something about the flock when I didn't want anyone to find out.

"Seriously?" she looked around the shop and spotted a group of teenagers standing by the entrance.

"Ya'know what? I don't think we need these clothes Alice" she dumped the pile of clothes she was carrying into someone else's cart. I snorted.

"We have to go" she grabbed my arm and started to pull me away. She turned around and looked at a stunned Alice. "See ya at school then" and started to walk towards the entrance.

"WAIT!" I whisper-yelled at her and ducked behind a clothes rack. "They'll know who you are! Put on one of those stupid hats you bought and make up a fake name for right now!"

she grumbled something about a me and stuffed one of her hats onto her head. "How about Paige?"

"Sure" she muttered and got up off the ground. We started to walk towards the entrance.

My heart started to race. My palms got sweaty.

"Hey guys, this is Ashley and her friend?"

"Paige" Ella supplied.

"We got a chorus of 'hellos' and "hey's" from the flock.

"This is Jeff" she pointed at Iggy. Ella blushed.

"Zephyr" she said as she pointed at Gazzy.

"Crystal" pointing at Nudge. Nudge smiled and waved at me.

"Nick" she pointed at Fang.

Fang.

Fang.

Fang.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**woot, I loving the reviews! and i quote: **

"**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!**"

**Thank you for that review outtacontrol it made me laugh. **

Chapter Eight

Fang.

Fang.

Fang.

He was standing right infront of me. His black hair had been cut short and his eyes looked dead. But, he was still Fang. I saw Ella shift nervously beside me. Noone said a word, not even Nudge.

We all stood there for a few minutes. All too awkward to say anything. Fang shuffled his feet and I blushed. Yes, I Maximum Ride **blushed**.

"So..." Angel started but faltered slightly.

"Hey! Max!" I widened my eyes and hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

I turned around so the flock wouldn't see my face and faced my attacker. Alice ran up to my and hugged me. " you need to take off the dress silly" she whispered into my ear. I looked down and saw that i hadn't taken off the idiotic dress Ella had made me try on.

"Ha" i said quietly. I turned towards the flock. I knew they had heard what Alice had said. They all had there eyes narrowed at me. I smiled weakly.

"What did you say you're name was again?" Angel said while glaring at me. I started to wring my hands out hoping that they wouldn't figure out who i was.

"Her name's Max" Alice said angrily. Alice grabbed Ella's and my arms and started to drag us away.

"Those kids had no right to glare at you Max!, they didn't even have any right walking into this store looking like that! I mean come on!, the looked like the were wrestling with mice in a dustbin!" Alice shook her head angrily. "They had no reason to hate you Max" I stayed silent as Alice ranted.

Alice dragged me over to the change rooms and shoved me in. "Anyway, those lousy kids didn't even look old enough to come into this store without adult supervision, i should call the mall cops on them, hey have both of you seen the movie Mall Cops?, it is totally hilarious!. But, those kids should be taken away from there parents because they obviously aren't getting enough to eat"

Alice stopped to take a breath, i snorted and pulled off the dress. Someone handed me my clothes, or Ella's clothes to put back on. I started to pull them on when i heard Alice talk again.

"No, you are not coming anywhere near Max" she said with an edge in her voice. If i had been whoever she was talking too i would have been taken back by that evil pixie.

"We just wanted to talk to her" i heard Fang say. Uh-oh. "Were old friends ya'know? and we haven't seen her in a long time, so we just wanted to say hello to her and ask where she had been". I heard the last part of his sentence turn to steel. I gulped and tried to stay still.

I heard some movement and Ella yelp "NO!". i say her hat fall to the ground from underneath the door. I then heard the flock gasp. "Ella?" i heard Gazzy mutter.

"You were with Max?" i heard Fang said with venom coating every word. I heard Ella whimper.

EPOV

i whimpered and took a step back. Fang was starting to scare me. I looked briefly at the change room Max was in and looked back at the angry Flock. Fang followed my gaze and walked over to the door.

"Hey Max" Fang said.

No answer.

"Max, open up"

still, no answer.

I could see Fang getting mad. All the sudden, with one fluid motion Fang kicked in the door of the dinky change room. With a loud crash the door broke in two. There was no sign of Max.

I looked around and saw "Mall Cops" starting to walk over.

"Hm, noone's in here" Fang muttered to himself and shot and death glare back at me. I gulped just as the "Mall Cops" arrived.

"Sir, can you please come with me?" one of them asked Fang.

I looked at Alice i saw her put on a weird face. "oh thank you officer!" Alice yelled and hugged the man. "These nasty children were trying to hurt me and my friends!" Alice faked a sob and pointed with a shaky hand over at the Flock.

"Is this true Miss?" the Cop asked me. I didn't know what to say. Side with the Flock and I'll be put to blame but, side with Alice and the Flock will hate me forever.

I weighed my pros and cons of this.

"Yes officer" i hung my head as i said this so i couldn't see the Flocks faces. "Please come with me then _children_" th officer said nastily and waited till the flock had left then followed them.

I looked up at Alice to see her back at her bubbly self again. "Ok now that their gone we need to find Max"

I looked at the change room then frowned where had Max gone?.

"Hey Ella" Max said when she walked out of the stall _right beside _the one Fang had kicked in. I swore she was just in...

"I slid under the stall when Alice and Fang were arguing" Max explained. When she saw our confused looks.

She walked past Alice towards the entrance of the store. "Come on"

MPOV

i smiled and walked to the entrance of the store. Inside, i felt like i was gonna puke my guts out. I had been this close to being reunited with the flock and Alice screwed it up. She had to think that the Flock were stupid good-for-nothing street rats.

I walked over to my moms car and got in the drivers seat. I leaned my head against the steering wheel and breathed out slowly. _In and out in and out. _I don't know how long i stayed there. I don't know where Alice and Ella went, i ditched them as soon as i could.

_Knock, knock, knock_ someone rapped there knuckle on the window.

"What?" I asked without moving. Yes, I know stubborn but, I felt sick.

"Can you open the trunk please?" Ella asked sweetly. Without removing my face from the steering wheel i reached my hand up and pushed a little button on the roof of the car.

_Whoosh _the trunk opened, letting in cold air. "Max you should have been there, there was a sale for shoes 50% OFF!" i groaned and removed my head from the steering wheel. I smiled weakly at her as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Max what's wrong?" she asked

"Everything!" i yelled and threw up my hands. "I could have reunited with the flock but your stupid friend _Alice" _i spit out her name " decided to go and ruin it for me!"

"I'm sorry Max but Alice didn't know" she said quietly. I shook my head. " i know she didn't, it wasn't her fault" i looked glumly at the steering wheel and started up the car.

I backed out of the parking space and drove out of the mall parking lot.

"So how much money did you spend?" i asked

"$2,976" she said proudly.

I stomped on the brakes, good thing this road wasn't busy.

"WHHHHAAAATTT?"


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I would like to thank all of my Favorite people in the whole entire world, YOU. **

**So, nobody has gotten the POV from the earlier chapter right, not even the person that said "Angle" **

**On another note, I seemed to upset a few Christian with the comment that Christians are crazy (not in those exact words, its on my profile) but, I would like to say that I am Christian and I know how crazy we can get. Please do not be offended, I am sorry if I upset you. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

Chapter ......huh?

"WHHHHAAAATTT?"

"You spent that much money on some stupid, idiotic clothes??" I screamed at Ella. She flinched and then looked at the back of the SUV.

"Ya, I was going to die if I didn't have that clothing. Besides most of its for you" Ella said while smiling. She continued. "So, if you try to tell mom how much I spent I'll just tell her you went on a rampage and bought it all"

Damn, she had me. Stupid black-mailing sister.

I smiled and started to talk "Either way, mom's gonna find out, so even if you did tell her that I bought it all one, she's not going to believe you and two, if she did believe you then she's just get you in trouble for not stopping me while I "rampaged" through the mall".

Her smile faltered. Ah-ha! I had black-mailed her back!. I guess I still had a few of my good qualities left.

"Well...I could steal your IPhone and use it as bait" she said to me proudly.

"Uh, stupid you just told me your plan"

"GOD DAMN IT!" She yelled and slammed her fists onto the dashboard.

"Loser" I said and pulled the car out of park. I got back onto the road and started to drive back to Forks.

We sat in silence for a bit while we headed back to our new home. After a few minutes I turned on the radio. I flicked through a few stations until I landed on one I liked.

The were playing Perfect By Mariana's Trench.

Ella and I started to sway to the music then all of the sudden we were laughing, swaying and singing at the same time.

**Please sing to me, **

**I can see you open up to breathe **

**Because fast words make it easier on me **

**If the point's to never disappoint **

**You somebody's got to tell me what to do**

**I just wish you could have seen me **

**When it used to come so easy **

**I'd like to say that it's easy to stay,**

**but it's not for me **

**Because I'm barely here at all**

Ella and i high-fived each other

**Just slow down now,**

**the secret's out**

**And I swear now I can make this perfect **

**What you want what you need has been killing me **

**Trying to be everything that you want me to be **

**I'll say yes,**

**I'll undress,**

**I've done more for less **

**And I will change everything till it's perfect again **

**Coming down, coming around Giving a frown to the sound when I hit ground**

**I hate the way that I say I should stay**

**When I know that I don't give a fuck about it anyway **

**I shake hands and shoot smiles all around **

**As I sell my body by the pound **

**Sign my name on the dotted line for would be fate Do not resuscitate **

we both laughed at the same time**.**

**Just slow down now, **

**the secret's out**

**And I swear now I can make this perfect**

**What you want what you need has been killing me **

**Trying to be everything that you want me to be**

**I'll say yes, **

**I'll undress,**

**I've done more for less**

**And I will change everything till it's perfect again **

**I think it's better this way; **

**it's good in a bad way **

**I think it's better this way; **

**I'll make this perfect again **

**I'll make this perfect again **

Ella started to play air guitar.

**What you want what you need has been killing me**

**And I'll change everything that you want me to be**

**I'll say yes,**

**I'll undress, **

**I've done more for less **

**And I will change everything **

**What you want what you need has been killing me **

**Trying to be everything that you want me to be**

**I'll say yes, **

**I'll undress,**

**I've done more for less **

**And I will change everything **

**I'll make this perfect again**

We both sighed at the same time. The song reminded me of my puny life, the way I had grown up and lived. The way I used too feel about Fang.

I don't know why Ella sighed, probably thinking of some random guy she saw and instantly fell in love with at the mall. _'Premature love' _I thought as I turned into the Swan residence.

Ella turned off the radio and jumped out of the SUV. I opened the trunk for her and hopped out. She pulled out 15 bags and ran up the steps of the white house.

I stepped up to the trunk and was about to grab some of the bags when my IPhone went off.

I grumbled a bit and reached into my pocket and pulled it out. I saw Unknown number flash across the screen at me.

I pressed talk and pulled the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked sounding bored.

"I know where you live" said a deep voice on the other end of the phone.

"Well, can you tell me I seem to be lost" I said brightly.

"Um..." the voice studdered.

"Well, i guess you're no help then, good~"

"Wait Max!, its Herman"

"Really, coz i wasn't sure" i said in my sarcastic voice.

"Reeeeaaalllyyy?, i am that bad?"

"Ya" i said and picked up a bag in my free hand.

I walked towards the house. "Hey Max, you can drive right?" Herman asked suddenly.

"Ya, I've been driving you around forever" i said and laughed as i walked into the house.

Herman was my bestest "human" friend ever. He knew ever thing about me and i knew everything about him.

He had brown hair with blue eyes, he was kinda tall and best of all, he was my boyfriend.

Oh and another thing about him. He's a Vampire. Well half to be exact.

"So, what you wanna do this weekend?" He asked me.

"See you" i said as i walked into the kitchen. I smiled at my mom and Charlie. My mom waved back at me and Charlie grunted a reply.

"Well obviously" Herman sarcastically remarked back at me. "I'm too sexy for you not too".

I laughed out loud at that remark. Charlie shot a questioning glance at me then to my mom. My mom whispered "her boyfriend" at him and he chocked on is coffee.

"Say what?" he whisper-yelled while spewing coffee down his police uniform.

My mom shrugged and started to wipe him off.

"So, I can hear that Charlie found it surprising that you have a boyfriend what about dingle-dwarf?" Herman asked me.

"Nah haven't told Edwiener yet" I said as I walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs and started climbing them.

"Hey Max" Herman whispered.

"Yes" I whispered back that him.

"Can you come pick me up at the only restaurant in town?" He asked.

I dropped my IPhone and bent down to retrieve it from in front of Bella's door. I stopped when I heard voices coming from her room.

"Bella, you need to be rational, if Charlie finds out~"

"NO Edward i can't tell him he'll hate me forever"

I quickly bent down and grabbed my phone and pulled it to my ear.

"" I heard Herman saying.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming to get me?"

"Sure"

"See ya in 10" I hung up and walked downstairs, totally forgetting what I was going to do before that, and grabbed my moms SUV keys off the table.

I stopped in the kitchen.

"Hey Charlie" he looked up at me from the chair he was sitting in, he coffee stain wasn't coming out.

"Yes?" he asked in a too polite of voice.

"Why are Bella and Edward locked upstairs?" i asked too innocently.

His eyes widened and he dropped the rag from his hands. He quickly got up from the kitchen and ran up the stairs. I heard a door bang and some yelling.

I walked out of the house and smiled, another day of ruining someone's life.

xXxXxXxXx

I parked the SUV infront of a dinky restaurant. I saw Herman run at human speed towards me with a huge smile on his face. He opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Morning babe" he said when he leaned over to kiss me. I laughed and pulled him over all the way and kissed him full on the lips.

"It isn't morning, learn the time you loser" I mumbled through my lips whilst still making out with him.

"I know" he mumbled and pulled away from me. I sighed, pulled the car out of park and did a u-turn right in the middle of the deserted street.

I started to drive back towards the swans house. "So why are you here?" i asked him.

"Because i couldn't be apart from you any longer" he said while digging through my purse. "Hey do you have any gum?, I'm freaking starving!" i laughed and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Mmmmmm ass gum, the best kind ever" he said while popping two pieces of 'ass gum" into his mouth. "Still warm" he said while smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled into the driveway.

I stopped the engine and hopped out of the SUV. Herman gazed at the house and started to walk towards the house but i stopped him.

"Herman, I think there's another coven of Vamps living here" I said. "and I think one is dating Bella"

"A Vamp dating a human!!" he said in mock horror "I never knew you could do that!" he pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck.

"I'm not technically a human" I said as he put me down.

"If I knew you could do that I would started long time ago" he said. I quirked my brow at him.

"Excuse me??"

"Dude seriously, you need to lighten up plus, if he tries to suck your blood I'll knock his fucking teeth in" he said while smiling he beautiful smile at me.

I heard a cough from behind Herman.

I saw Ella standing there. She was looking at us like we were two aliens from outer space mating in her front yard.

"Moms waiting for you Max" she said as she hurried into the house. Oh shit.

"Did Ella hear us?"

"Yaaaaa, she did hold one sec"

Herman closed his eyes and concentrated on something really hard.

"There" he said and started walking towards the house.

I forgot to mention, Herman has a "gift" he can make people forget certain memories.

I opened the door to the house to see Bella and Charlie sitting in the living room. It looked like they were having a serious talk.

"Mooooommmmmmmyyyyyy I'm home!" Herman yelled out.

"HERMAN!!" Ella yelled as she ran from the kitchen and tackled Herman to the ground. I laughed and joined them on the ground.

"I didn't know you were coming! Max did you know he was coming?" i shook my head no. "Yes you did you liar! I can see it in your eyes" i put on my serious face and looked at her.

"Damn you and your tough look" Ella said as she sat up. By now Charlie, Mom and Bella were looking down at us from the hallway.

I kissed Herman and sat up. I looked at Bella and she glared back at me. I narrowed my eyes, if she thought she looked tough well she hasn't met the real Maximum Ride yet. Bella looked shocked and started to control her facial expressions.

"Hi um Charlie and Bella" i said. This is my boyfriend He~"

"Fred" Herman cut me off and looked innocent.

"Hello Fred" Bella said and looked surprised. She had finally looked at Herman and seen the resemblance between Eddikins and Herman.

I got up off the ground and walked past Charlie and Bella. Herman followed me and we both walked up the stairs towards Ella's room.

"Why was Bella looking at you like that?" I asked him.

"You were right Edweiner is a Vampire".

I laughed out loud at that one. For once, I was right.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, besides if he does suck your blood say its tainted with another vamps spit" Herman looked at me truthfully.

"Why?"

"Because then maybe he'll chock and die" he started to tickle me.

I fell on the bed and started to cry my eyes out while laughing.

He stopped after a bit and stood up. I closed my eyes.

"Charlie wants you"

I opened my eyes and got up and walked downstairs.

"Hey char~"

there was noone there. Noone in the house at all. Noone.

It was as silent as the night.

I saw a shadow loom over me then, I felt something pierce my neck.

"MAX WAKE UP MAX WAKE UP!!"

I sat up quickly to see Herman looking at me worriedly.

"You were tossing and turning... oh and moaning, it kinda turned me on" he said while smiling.

I slapped him and sat up. I was still laying on Ella's bed.

I got up and went downstairs. The sun was barley up yet so I walked outside too sit on the grass.

I noticed that Charlie had a forest behind his house and I walked over to look at the trees.

I walked into the forest.

After a bit I decided that I was lost. So I turned around hoping it was the way I came from and started to walk.

I heard a growl from behind me. I quickly turned and saw the worst thing I wanted right now.

A Werewolf.


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

**I've had a lot on my mind for the past few weeks...5 to be exact. I broke up with my boyfriend, got a job had a few hundred tests and i missed all my loyal readers :)**

**anyway on with the chapter!**

Chapter only god knows now.

I was standing right infront of a werewolf.

How did i know it was one? Well since i had been dating Herman, he decided to show me all the different types of mythical creatures out in the world.

There too many to explain right now because i was most likely going to become puppy chow in a few minutes.

I stayed still and watched the dogs every move. It stumbled back and fourth for a bit then laid down infront of me. I was dumbfounded for a second before i realized that it wasn't going to hurt me.

I bent down to put behind its ears. The wolf started to grin like an idiot. "Its okay, i know what you are" i said quietly and the wolf sprang up and started to growl at me.

I put my arms up for self defense and went into fighting position. If the wolf was gonna eat me than i wasn't going without a fight.

Then i heard a noise, it sounded like foot steps. The wolf turned and ran like a hyena. I turned to face my next opponent. All the sudden i saw something swing at me than the world went dark.

"Emmett you idiot, you weren't supposed to knock her out!" i felt like i was coming to the surface of a pool.

I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't respond. I felt pressure on my right arm. "Max honey are you alright?" i heard a male voice ask.

"I was just having fun and besides i didn't think that tree was gonna fall on her!" I heard some shuffling and the another voice yell "YOU DID THIS TO HER?".

"Hey buddy, i told you it was an accident"

"You could have fucking killed her you retard!" i heard more footsteps and then i heard a gentle voice say "calm down"

"NO I WON'T FUCKING CALM DOWN! THIS FUCK TARD ALMOST KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!"

i finally registered who was yelling.

"Her...her...her..." was i could mange to say.

I heard a bunch of people run over and i heard Herman say right beside my ear. "Max!"

i finally opened my eyes and saw a bunch of strangers standing over me. Well, i knew Alice, Edward, Mom , Charlie, Ella and Herman but everyone else i didn't know.

There was a supermodel, geeky guy with blonde hair, motherly figure with caramel coloured hair and a really buff guy with short black hair.

"Max are you okay?" my mom asked me. I sat up, ignored her, than looked around the room.

I was in a hospital bed, but the room itself looked like any regular room in a house. _'Who would steal a hospital bed?' _

i got up off the bed, noted that my head hurt like a bitch, than started to walk out the door.

"Pffft she not even gonna say thank you" i heard the super model grunt.

I turned around and faced her with my hard as rock face on.

"What did you just say?" i asked dangerously.

"What there's not way~" the geeky one cut her off. "She didn't mean it, did you Rosalie?" she glared at me than muttered a quiet "no".

I glared back at her than spun around.

"Hey! I'm Carlisle this is Esme my wife and our children Alice, Edward, Rosalie" i turned around "our other son Jasper is on a hunting trip right now and couldn't be here to meet you"

i shot them all small glances than looked back at "Carlisle".

"You all adopted?" i sneered at them.

"Max!" my mom half yelled. I softened my gaze than frowned at her. "It was just a question" i said innocently.

"Max you were almost killed, Carlisle here saved you" she took a breath "the least you could do is thank him".

i looked at Carlisle. I noticed he was were a lab coat. My eyes opened wide and i started to hyperventilate.

"Oh shit" i heard Herman mutter. He walked up to me and in one fluid motion he :

- picked me up

- started to run at Vampire speed

- ran all the way to the Swan residence

all before i could breath.

He unlocked the door and walked in, with me still in his arms, and set me on the beat up couch.

"Max are you alright?" i looked up and saw the worry clouding his vision. "Ya, I'm kinda alright"

"Kinda is not in my vocabulary" he said while propping his head up with his arm. "oh my god, you said a big word, should i go write that in my diary?" i said while i gazed into his eyes.

"Don't you 'big word' me" he said with mock horror in his voice.

He got up and walked away. I laid my head down on the couch, i noticed that when i closed my eyes there was flashing colours behind my eyelids. '_Great' _i thought, another migraine. I watched the colours flash for a bit. The dull ache at the back of my head signified that i had a concussion.

"Max" Herman whispered by my ear. I sat up quickly and yelled "ow!" as my head started to pound.

"Here i got you some Tylenol and water but, the large group of people that were there to greet you just arrived"

i grabbed the Tylenol and swallowed the pills dry. For years i had pills shoved down my throat and people **still **thoughti needed water for them. I snorted at the look on Herman's face.

**I need to Finish this chapter some time else...hope you like what you have here! :)**

**I think i need some Tylenol...lol **


	11. Chapter 11

**So, here i am finishing the other chapter.** **Thanks to the ONE person who reviewed for the last chapter (shakes head) i am really disappointed in you** **(except the person that reviewed, he and or she get all the cyber hugs she and or he wants from me!)**

Chapter 11?...i think?

I looked at Herman to see if he was lying. Nope, he wasn't. Just then Herman stiffened. He leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the coffee table. I heard a car pull up in the driveway and a bunch of people get out.

I heard the door open. "Hi honey, how was your day?" my mom asked me. I looked at her dumbfounded. "Uh, good?" I answered but it turned out to be a question. "Good, good" she said as Charlie, Bella and Ella walked in.

"Hey Max!" Ella said while running up to me. "Guess what! I went over tho the Cullens house today and they totally have a humongous mansion and.." she trailed off looking confused. I finally clued in to what was going on. Ella walked upstairs to her room. I saw Bella walked out the door with a grin on her face.

Just then Charlie walked up to me looking ashamed. "Uh, hey uh Max?" Charlie asked. "Whazz up Charlie boy?" I answered him. Herman snorted and looked away. "Uh" he scratched the back of his head. "Me and uh your mom uh kinduh enrolledyouinschool" he deliberately said the last part fast.

Herman burst into fits of laughter. I sat there stone-faced as Herman rolled on the couch beside me. "Ma...ax at sch...hool?" Herman said while trying to breath. I punched him in the arm "hey ow!" he said while he finally stopped laughing and sat up.

I gave him a death glare. Then, i looked back at Charlie and my mom. They both looked sincere. "But moooooooooooom!" I whined. Herman got up. "I gotta go home ya know?, my parents are probably getting worried". I gave him the biggest death glare I have ever given someone. He leaned over and kissed me then whispered "I can't live with you, beside what will Charlie think if we spend all our time up in your sisters room?"

Herman stood up. "Besides Max, I'm gonna be at school with you" . I looked at him, finally someone had given me a break. "Yes Max! Herman will be at school with you tomorrow" i turned and looked at my mom.

"What?" the tone of my voice was so scary I would have probably scared Erasers.

"Yes Max, I've been telling you this everyday for 3 weeks". _'Huh?_' was all i thought.

"Ella is waiting upstairs for you" was all Herman said before he left.

Aw shit.

3 hours. 3 fucking hours.

That's how long it took for my 'make over' to be complete. Half-way through i think i fell asleep but hey, who to blame for that. I mean come on! Its one o'clock in the fucking morning!.

"Ella are you done yet?" i asked in a weary voice.

"Ya almost!" said a high pitched non-Ella voice.

"It's Alice by the way". Said the short pixie thing behind me. I glanced behind me and saw Ella fast asleep, still in her clothes. "When the fuck did you get here?" I asked her. "Uh...lets see...2 hours ago"

I stared at the brown blanket infront of me. Ella had covered the mirror so I couldn't see what I looked like until I was done, or dead. I closed my eyes and wondered what Herman was doing. Probably scaring younger kids. I snorted.

"eh, just because i drank two coffee doesn't mean I'm hyper" Alice said. I looked at her. "I'm not hyper!" she said as she did something with my hair. "Are you talking to yourself?" i asked her. "Are you listening?" "Nope" "than I am, now shut up I'm almost done"

"Max wake up" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes to see that I had fell asleep in Ella chair and that it was morning. Meaning I have to go to school today. But, i got to Herman. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Max do you wanna see what you look like?" Ella asked. I glared at her back as she removed the ugly brown blanket from the mirror.

I saw a girl with long shiny brown hair that was styled in ringlets, eyes browner than shit and makeup that made me wanna throw up. But, the combination of it all was kinda, sexy. '_ha! Max Ride sexy, that'll be the day' _I thought.

Wait, makeup? Meaning someone put it on me while I was sleeping. I looked at Ella. She squealed in delight. "Isn't it beautiful?" I had to agree with her. "Wait till Herman sees it all" she squealed again and threw some clothes at me.

"Put these on and hurry!, we have to meet Alice at school in ten minutes!" I got up out of the chair and went into the bathroom. I pulled on the clothes she had given me and brushed my teeth.

I walked out of the bathroom and showed Ella my outfit. She squealed, again and raced down the stairs. I followed her and walked into the kitchen. "Oh my god" was all I heard. I looked up to see Edward, Bella and Mom staring at me.

"Is it that bad?" I asked them as I walked over to the counter and grabbed a bowl and poured myself some Captain Crunch. "No, it excellent" mom said as she washed out her bowl. "Great" I said and started to eat my CC. "Wait till Herman sees you" Bella said in awe.

Edward just sat there. I looked at him and waited for his response. "It looks good on you" he said quietly while trying not to stab me with the fork in his hand. Ella came running in. "Max me wanna go now" she grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the door. "Bye mom!" I yelled just as the door closed.

"Hey Ella wait!, I need lunch money!" I said as she stuffed me into the drivers seat. "I got it right here" she said as she pulled out forty bucks and handed it to me. I pocketed the money. "Where's yours?" I asked her.

"Right here" she said proudly as she pulled out ten dollar bill. I sighed and started up the ignition. I pulled out of the driveway and started towards the school. I glanced at the clock. It read 8:30. "Ella! School doesn't start till 9:00! Why are we going so early?"

She sighed. "We need to meet Alice there to get ready for school". I looked confused. She sighed again. "Alice wants to finish your look before school sadly, She couldn't come over so we have to do it in the girls bathroom".

I pulled into the parking lot, there was no other car in sight. I stopped the car and got out. As soon as I got out I saw Alice running towards us rolling a suitcase behind her. "Dear lord is that for me?" I yelled at her. She nodded and walked up to us.

"We need to get going, if you want to look super hot for school today".

I sighed and walked up to the school door and pulled on it. It was locked '_of course'_ i thought just as Alice bent down and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair.

I stared at her in shock as all three of us heard a small click and the door swing open. "You never know what skill will come in handy" she said. I had a feeling that she had done this before.

We walked down the empty halls. Our foot steps echoing off the pasty looking tiles. We walked into the girls bathroom and Alice switched on the light. The pale pink bathroom stalls loomed at us.

Alice walked in and set the suitcase down on the ground she zipped it open. There was everything stuffed into that small suitcase. Boots, make-up, breakfast, clothes, underwear, candy, magazines, dvds, TVs, wigs etc...

she pulled out a compact chair and opened it up. She moved me into it and started to "work" on me.

20 minutes later we were all dolled-up and looking "fabulous".

Students and teachers were finally starting to arrive. Alice, Ella and I walked out to the parking lot to find Herman, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and some blonde haired dude waiting by our vehicles.

"Jazzy!" Alice yelled and ran over to the blonde guy. I guessed that he was Jasper. "Dear lord! Is that my sexy girlfriend?" I heard Herman yell as he ran up to me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "Good morning beautiful" he said and kissed me. "Do you like my new 'do?" i asked him.

"Like it!, i love it, you look it a fucking goddess!" I laughed and nuzzled my head into his chin. He kissed my forehead "i can't wait to see in be~" Bella interrupted him before he could finish.

The blonde dude walked up to Herman, Ella and I. "Hello" he said politely. "My name is Jasper" I noticed he had a southern boy drawl to his voice and smirked at him. "Hi I'm Ella and this is my sister Tara and her boyfriend Herman" Ella squawked at him.

Tara? What the hell kinda name is that? Who came up with that name, cause when i find them ima gonna beat the shit out of them.

"Your mom came up with the name, so sadly you can't beat her up" Herman said as he smirked. I glanced at him noone else seemed to have heard me. '_Can you hear my thoughts?' _I asked in my head.

"Yes and only yours, its kinda like being connected to you" he said as we started to walk towards the school. "Cheater" I sniffed.

"Hey just cause I can please you in better ways doesn't mean I'm a cheater" Herman said with a smile on his face.

"Herman can you please stop thinking about that" Edward said with a disgusted look on his face. Herman laughed and Edward cringed.

We walked to the office and opened the door. Herman, Ella and I stepped into the tiny room. We walked up to the front desk and rang a little bell that was sitting there. I grabbed Herman's hand and squeezed it.

"Why hello dears" said a fat old lady. Her name tag said Mrs. Cope. "Hi my name is Ella Martinez and this is my friends Tara Ride and her boyfriend Herman Sung. Were new here" Ella said in the sweetest voice imaginable.

"Oh yes, we have a lot of new kids coming in today, there's a family of 5 or 6 kids coming in and we've just been confluffled all over the place". She handed us all packages with our student number, locker number, map etc.. after a few minutes of her babbling about how great this school was I decided to ignore her.

We all nodded a thank you to the old lady and started to walk out the door. Just as we were about to open it, someone else did.

It was Fang. His dark eyes searched the room and finally landed on us. He gave me a quick smile that i think was supposed to greet us and on ahead. I watched as the rest of the flock they walked past us and headed straight to the counter.

'_I don't think they recognize me' _I thought in my head and Herman stiffened and pulled me closer to him. _'Don't worry I'd never leave you'_ Herman smiled, bent down and kissed me on the lips.

"Do you think we can go to class now?" Ella said in a shaky voice. She was probably remembering the incident at the mall. We walked out of the office to find Edward and Bella waiting for us.

"So, how did it go?" asked Bella. "God! That old lady is so annoying!" Herman yelled in a high preppie voice. Some kids turned and stared at us. I on the other hand slapped Herman's arm and pulled my hand out of his. "Hey, I didn't mean it!" he said with a hurt tone in his voice. I laughed and started to walk away.

He caught up with me. "So, Miss Ride, where is you locker?" I looked at the mound of papers in my hand and said "B 10". "hmm cool, mines B 12, I wonder if we have any classes together?" We walked to our lockers and opened them up. I looked at the bottom to see that someone had left me a locker-warming gift. A rotten sandwich.

"EW gross" Herman said as he peered into my locker. I kicked it out with my foot and set my book bag onto the bottom. Some other kids walked up to there lockers and opened them. I only heard snippets of there conversation.

"Nick, are you sure Max is around here?" My eyes widened and I hugged Herman for dear life. A brown girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes closed her locker and turned to me and Herman.

"Hi, I'm Crystal, its nice to meet you"


	12. Chapter 12

**Eyes am back! Haha! **

I looked at "Crystal". She was smiling. She obviously didn't know who I was. I mean, come on the last time they saw me I had black hair. I looked at Crystal and smiled. "Hi, I'm Tara this is my boyfriend Herman".

"Crystal" looked at Herman, widened her eyes and started to check him out. "oh my god you are so H.O.T hot!" Herman smirked. "You don't know how much of this is actually plastic surgery" he said while still smirking.

"Hey, Crystal" a blonde haired girl said as she turned around. "Do you know where~" Angel stopped talking as soon as she saw Herman. She poked Gazzy in the back and he turned around soon, the whole flock was staring at Herman.

"Hi" he said. "I'm Herman and this is my GIRLFRIEND Tara, were new here, do any of you know you way around here?" he asked innocently. Fang, Gazzy and Iggy were staring at me. Angel and Nudge were staring at Herman. Coz, you know Herman a fucking half-vampire, he perfection all rolled into one person.

Just then, the bell rang signaling that first period had begun. "Shit fuck" I heard Fang mutter. He snapped the Flock out of there trances and they started to walk away. "Well..." Herman started but faltered. "That was entertaining, I'm glad to know that someone around here finds me attractive". "douchebag" I muttered and pulled out my timetable. "Hey, I'm sorry Tara" he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have English right now, whaddaiya have?" he pulled his out. "English were Mr. Gee" I smiled at him. "Let us go to class then". We walked down the hall. The few stragglers that were late to class stopped walking and just stared at us as we passed.

We walked up the door and I paused. "What if the teacher gets mad that were late?" I asked sounding totally preppie. I looked at him and snorted then, pushed open the door. The was a balding fat man lecturing to what looked like stoned kids. He stopped and looked at me and Herman. When we entered, every kid in the room sat up straight. The boys started to check me out and the girls pushed there boobs out as far as they would go.

I grabbed Herman's hand to mark my territory. Herman just laughed as we walked up to the teacher. "Hi, I'm Tara Ride and this is my boyfriend Herman Sung" I said to the teacher. I heard every student sigh and slump down in their seat. I laughed in my head. "Well, Miss Ride there is a seat next to Mike for you" he pointed to the empty seat beside a greasy looking kid. I grimaced.

"Herman there is a seat beside Lauren for you" I looked at Lauren. She looked like the slutiest person I have ever seen, in real life. When the teacher said her name she sat up and smiled really hugely at Herman. I growled, too low for human ears. I kissed Herman and walked to my seat beside the greasy kid.

"Hi I'm Mike". He said while trying to look masculine. I snorted and put my head on my desk. I looked at Herman. He met my eyes and mouthed 'save me' at him. By the looks of it, Lauren was trying to take off his clothes in English class. It would have been funny if, he wasn't my boyfriend.

"Did it hurt?" Mike asked beside me. I saw where this was going. "No it didn't, now if you excuse I have a boyfriend and I'm trying to learn". I rejected him fast and easy. He muttered something I didn't even bother to listen and put his head on the desk. _'Dickwad'_ I thought in my head and I saw Herman laugh.

Mr. Gee was going on about something, i didn't know what it was because dickwad beside me was distracting me. "Max, do you know the answer?" everyone turned to look at me. "Uh, Shakespeare?" I guessed. "Well, it is good to see someone is paying attention" Mr. Gee told the rest of the class. Herman grinned at me. I stuck my tongue out at him as a response.

Just then the bell rang. Everyone jumped up to run out the door. I heard Mr. Gee yell something but noone could understand it over the yelling of the students. I walked up to Herman who was trying to literally, shake off Lauren. "Hey bitch get off my boyfriend" i said to her as i walked up. I glared at her and she backed off trying to glare at me.

Lauren walked back to her posse of sluts. She started to bitch about me and the girls looked at me as if i was poison. I smiled and waved at them then, started to make out with Herman. I stopped when the bitches left. Herman knew what was going on but didn't say anything.

"Well, that was um, nice?" Herman muttered as we walked into the crowded hallway. I snorted. "Hermy I have gym next" I said as we got to our lockers. "I have Science" he said over the roar of the student body. I pulled my gym clothes out of my bag and met up with Herman. I hugged him and kissed him on the lips. "See you at lunch then" I sniffed and Herman kissed me again. "I love you" he said as he walked away.

I found my way to the gym and opened the door. I stepped inside and was attacked by Alice and Ella. "Oh my god Ma~Tara!, there are so many cute boys in this school! Do you know how many times I've been asked out?" Ella didn't wait for my reply "FIVE!, FIVE TIMES!" she squealed. I covered my ears as she squeaked, I swear cats could have died because of that squeal.

I pulled myself away from Alice and Ella and started to walk towards the change room. I opened the door and walked in.

After that gym was pretty uneventful. We were playing volleyball in gym. I am pretty good at sports. The girls on my team learned to steer clear when I yelled "MINE!". some of then had bloody noses from slamming into my elbow.

Ella, Bella Alice and I walked out of the gym for lunch time together. I was wiping the blood for my elbow when I bumped into Fang.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said while turning around to look at him. Fang muttered something along the lines of 'its okay' but it was really quiet. "Do i know you?" Fang suddenly asked. "Me? Oh god no, I'm new here" I stuck my hand out. "Hi I'm Tara" I purposely didn't say my last name. I hoped Fang wouldn't see through my lie.

"Oh well, hi I'm Fnick" he said. "You're the one dating Herman, I met him in Auto". I nodded and turned around and mouthed 'help me' to Alice and Ella. I turned back to Fang. "Well, I gotta go, its lunch and I'm starved". I walked back to Ella and Alice and we walked away.

"Dear lord help me" I muttered under my breath. We opened the Caf doors and I stopped to look around. I saw every male student staring at me. I saw Herman, Bella, Edwiener, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sitting at a table in the corner of the room. Us three walked up to them and pulled up chairs. I sat beside Herman and Alice sat beside Jasper.

"Mornin' ya'll" I said and looked at the caf line. It wasn't too long so I gestured to Ella and Herman to come with me. Us three got up and started to walk over to the line. I grabbed Herman's hand as we reached the end of the line. He slid his hand out of mine and slid his arms around my waist leaning his head against my shoulder.

"Babe what's up?' He asked. Just then the Flock joined the line. _'Aw shitzers' _I said in my head and Herman swivelled around to look at the Flock. "Hey uh M~Tara I think we should eat outside today, its finally not raining" Herman suggested.

"That's a good idea" said Fang in a really dangerously low voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay people, i need to complain. **

**If you read the description of the story you will that it says "WHEN A NEW CHARACTER IS INTRODUCED" it does not say "this is a FAX story, it gonna be fluffy as hell" so stop fucking bitching at me that it ain't FAX. If you people could read, you'll see that it never says FAX in the fucking description. If you don't like cause it ain't fucking FAX than don't read my story. **

**Enough said. If you are a loyal reader than thank you all get cyber cookies :) please keep reviewing. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter (insert number here)

"That's a good idea" said Fang in a really dangerously low voice. I widened my eyes and looked behind him Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge weren't even paying attention. I smiled at him, "why?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Because... I don't know" Fang said as he smiled. "I don't know why I did that, you just remind me of someone I knew along time ago" . I sighed in relief, Herman loosened his grip on my hand. I grabbed a tray for me and slid it onto the rails.

"Herman, What'd you want?" I asked him. He grabbed a pizza sub and a large poutine. I smiled and grabbed one sub, 2 cans of coke, an apple, two large poutines, Five chocolate bars, three orange juices and a vegetable plate. "Wow, someone's hungry" Herman muttered and I looked at him. I walked up to the caf lady at the till and she widened her eyes at me. "Is that all for you?" She asked nervously. Hey, just cause I'm skinny doesn't mean I don't eat.

"Yepperz" I said and she started to ring everything up. Afer what seemed like a lifetime she finally said "$34.90 please" and I handed her my forty. She gave me my change and I waited for Herman to get his $3.00 meal totaled up.

We walked out of the caf line and walked back towards the Cullen's table. I slid into my seat and everyone eyed all the food I had. "You gonna eat all that?" Emmett asked me. I glared at him and started to dig in. Everyone watched me as I ate all of the food. I kinda felt like an animal at a circus.

When I was done I put my tray on the floor and leaned and rested my head on Herman's shoulder. Ella and Alice were talking about shopping, Emmett and Jasper were talking about foot ball, Emmett and Rosalie were talking about cars and Edwiener and Bella were just sitting there watching everyone.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Herman asked me. _'Lots of really hot monkey sex'_ I thought in my head And Herman laughed out loud. Edward gagged and someone else in the caf screamed. I looked over and saw Angel watching me. She had spaghetti dripping down her white shirt and she looked like she was ready to kill someone. She stormed out of the caf and Gazzy followed her. Fang, Nudge and Iggy soon followed suite.

"What the~" Rosalie muttered then went back to talking to Emmett. I pretended to be Uninterested by what just happened and listened to the conversation infront of me. Apparently Bella, Ella and I were going over to the Cullen's house to have a "beauty make over" session. "So you and Max will come over on Saturday and then we will party" I looked at Alice. She was tearing a napkin to bits and putting it on her uneaten food. I noticed that Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper isn't eating their food either. I sighed and looked at Herman. He was having a conversation with Emmett about "hunting".

'_Dumbass_ _doesn't even realize his girlfriend is unhappy' _I thought in my head as I stood up and started to walk away with a smile on my face. I heard Herman stop talking and got up to come after me. "Whats up?" He asked in a worried tone of voice. "Nothing" I said and smiled at him. "I was bored of sitting there" I smiled and tugged at his collar. He kissed me on the lips. "Meet you in five" I said and walked away.

Ella POV

"Where'd Max go?" I asked Herman as he sat back down. "Ah..just to the bathroom" he said nervously. I could tell he was lying. Suddenly Edward put his hand over his mouth and started to gag. "What's wrong" I asked him. Edward regained his composure and glared at Herman who was smiling away like he knew a secret. "Nothing" he said while still, glaring at Herman.

"Well, I gotta go Ya'know? See how the misses is doing" Herman stood up and left the caf. "That was weird" I said.

**AFTER LUNCH**

I was walking towards my 3rd period class when I felt a presence behind me. I turned my head and saw Angel walking behind me. She saw me looking at her and she started to walk faster to catch up to me. "Hi, I'm Ang-uh Crystal" she said. I smiled at her. "I'm Tara" I once again left out my last name. "What class do you have?" she asked me. "Math" I said. "So do I, I wonder if we have it together" she said and then suddenly rounded on me. She stood infront of me and block my path.

"Max, I know its you" she said suddenly. My eyes widened and I started to sweat. "Does Fang know?" I asked her. "No, nobody else knows" she said and then she smiled. "Fang was right searching for you on the ground did help us find you" "please don't let the rest of the flock know" I pleaded with her. "Why not Max? We found you now you can come and live with us again!" my smile dropped off my face. "Its not that easy" I faltered and look at Angel.

She was about to answer when the warning bell rang. It sent us both scurrying to our class. Her's was right beside mine. I waved a sad goodbye to her before I opened the door to my math class. I walked into the room. There was a skinny woman with a ruler stick in her hand was screaming at some terrified kids. When I opened the door she swivelled to look at me bug-eyed. I cautiously walked up to her. "Ah you must be Tara, I'm Miss. Gilbert, if you could please have a seat beside Jeff. I looked at 'Jeff' hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. It was Iggy. I walked towards the empty seat beside him and set my book bag on the ground.

"Hi" he said looking at me. I smiled but he didn't react. _'He must still be blind' _I thought as the teacher continued her lesson. The period dragged on for what seemed to be hours on end. Through-out the period Iggy touched different things to see what colour they were. At one point he even touched my hair.

I was about to say something when the bell rang. I got out of my chair and grabbed my bag off the ground. I started to walk towards the door when I looked back and saw that Iggy hadn't moved. I stopped turned and walked back towards him. "Hey Jeff" I said quietly. "What's up Tara?" he asked looking in my direction again. "Are you blind?" I asked him. He looked shocked when I asked him and then he hung his head. 'Yes" he muttered.

"Come on, I help you" I said and stood him up. "Start waking" I stood behind him, not touching him at all as he started to walk. "there's a desk to your left 6:00 " I said. "I steered hm out the door and then closed it behind him. "The sound can't echo off of everything because its too noisy in here" he muttered under his breath. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that. "Well thanks Tara I gotta go" I mumbled and walked the other way. I smiled and walked towards my locker.


	15. Chapter 15

I got to my locker and opened it up. I saw that all my stuff was still in there. I sighed and reached in to grab my binder for next class. I swivelled around and bumped into Herman who was conveniently placed right behind me. "Sorry butthead" I muttered at him. He just smiled. He grabbed my hand and we started walking away. "What do you have next?" I asked him as we passed a gaggle of girls who started to glare at me. I shot them the bird and looked at Herman.

"What?" I asked him and smiled. "I have leadership" he said and I smiled. "So do I" I said as we walked towards our classroom. I opened the door and I walked in first. I saw a fat women in a flowered dress talking to a class of half awake kids. She stopped talking when Herman and I walked in.

"Oh you must be Tara and Herm~" she faltered a bit as she checked Herman out. _Hey there you go and she's just you're type too!' _I thought in my head as Herman started to gag. " Tara you can sit beside Nick over there and Herman you can sit beside Lauren by the windows". I looked a Herman. All colour in his face drained as he looked at Lauren. I snorted and walked towards my seat. I dumped my binder on my desk with a loud BANG! And sat down. I didn't even bother to look at the dork sitting beside me and laid my head on my desk.

"You must be Tara, we meet again" I heard a smooth voice say. I looked at the kid sitting beside me and my eyes widened. It was Fang. I gulped and looked at Herman. We both mouthed 'help me' at the same time. I watched Herman as he literally pushed Lauren off himself. "Are you knew to this school?" Fang asked me. I snorted and went back to not paying attention to the teacher.

"Okay class, I'm going to give you a slip of paper and on this paper you are going to write what you don't want to loose the most in this world" the teacher with no name said as she handed out slips of paper. As I got mine I wrote 'Herman' on it and folded it in two. I peeked at Fangs and saw him write 'Max' than underneath it he wrote 'I already have' and then he folded his in two just like mine.

He looked at me and I pretended to not be interested. The teacher collected our slips and put them in a hat. She shook the hat and passed out the slips again. I took one from her and opened it up. The one I had said 'Tara Ride to that man-hore Herman' my head snapped up and I looked around the room. I saw greasy Mike starring at me. I groaned and dropped my head on my desk.

"Everyone must like you" I heard and I lifted my head a little to look at Fang. He smiled at me and showed me the paper he had. It read 'the new girl'. I groaned even louder and slammed my head onto my desk. For the rest of the class I totally zoned out. I didn't even respond when the teacher called on me for an answer. I only moved when I heard the bell ring.

I grabbed my binder and ran for the door. I stopped and waited for Herman to catch up. He finally walked out and laughed at me. "What?' I snapped at me and he held up his piece of paper. It read 'the turkey sandwich at Tara's house' I narrowed my eyes at him and he gave in. "Yes! Ok it was mine but come-on! I already have the most beautiful girl in the whole school having sex with me in the janitors closet what else could I want?"

"You did what?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Ella and Alice starring at us. I gulped and looked at Herman. He was smiling his gorgeous smile. "Is that what you guys were doing at lunch when you both disappeared?" Ella asked. "Yea, it was fun" Herman answered her. She narrowed her eyed at us and continued walking with us. We all stopped at our lockers before we went out to the parking lot. "Why are we in the parking lot?" I asked. "Cause its home time stupid" Ella said as she climbed into the SUV. oh

I climbed into the drivers seat and looked at Herman. "Sorry babe, I'm not coming with you" he paused for a second. "Jasper and I were gonna go hunting" I looked at him in shock. His blue eyes starred into mine for a second. "Only animals" he whispered and kissed me on the forehead. I started up the car and drove out of the lot.

I drove for ten minutes and pulled into the Swan's driveway. I turned the car off, unbuckled my seat beat and hopped out of the car. "Ella why are you so quiet?" I asked her. "Because...I just can't get over it" she whispered at she opened the door to the white house. We both stepped in and kicked off our shoes. "Hey girls how was your first day of school?' my mom asked us as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Great" I muttered and walked past her into the kitchen to search for food. I opened the cupboard and grabbed the first thing I saw, it was crispers. I ripped open the bag and grabbed a handful of the weirdly shaped chips. I heard Ella and mom whispering outside of the kitchen and I turned my head when I saw them walk in.

"Max" my mom said with her worried tone of voice. I sighed and glared a Ella. "I know you and Herman have been dating for a while but did...did..." she faltered than looked at me. "Did you use a condom?" I opened my mouth and gasped. "Mom! What type of person do you think I am?" I walked over to her and put my hands on both of her shoulders. "Yes we did by Ella had no right to tell you" I glared at her. She grimaced and put her head down. "Sorry" she whispered and walked out of the room.

"Max just, be careful" mom said as I walked out of the room. I walked out of the house and took out my Iphone. I speed-dialed Herman. "Hello" I heard on the other end of the line. "Hey Herm, its me" I said. "Did she buy it?" he asked "totally, my mom gave me a speech about using condoms" I laughed and so did Herman. "I'll see you in a bit I just need to finish up here" "ok, see ya" I quickly ended the call. And walked up to the bathroom.

I switched on the light and closed the door. I pulled my shirt off and looked at my back. I saw to gashes in the shape of a V, where my wings used to be.

I stared at my back for a bit. Okay, maybe I should explain. When I was captured by the school so very long ago, the school wanted to do a test to see if ones wings could grow back if they were cut off. I was subject number 00001. The first one ever to be experimented on with there new drug. The drug that was supposed to regenerate new organ and such. The whitecoats didn't want to do my any internal damage so they chose to cut off my wings. The experiment never worked. And I was forced to be wingless for the rest of my life. Thats why I wanted to hide for the flock, thats why I can never be with them ever again. Thats why I chose to start a new life with my mom and sister. My old life was forcefully taken away from me and now I wanted to hide from it forever.

I put my shirt back on and unlocked the bathroom door. I saw Ella look at me with pity in her eyes. I smiled weakly and walked passed her. Only Herman, mom and Ella knew about my wingless state and Herman was trying to do something about it. I sat on the couch and reminisced in a memory.

_I was huddled in my cage waiting for the next tortures to come. They had just taken my wings off my back. I could see them lying on a table in the operating room infront of me. I heard a sound to my right, so I turned my head. One of the doctors was coming in to check on me. _

_He bent down infront of my extra large cage and frowned. "Max, you must be in pain". He said with a tone of worry in his voice. "Bite me" I said through clenched teeth. He smiled a beautiful smile. "Max, I want to help you escape" he said in a hushed voice so the other doctors wouldn't hear him. _

"_Again, bite me" I said with sarcasm coating my every word. I glared at him. "Max, my name is Herman" _


	16. Chapter 16

I was sitting in an armchair looking back at the day Herman helped me escape when Ella and Alice came into the house. "Yo max whatcha doing?" Ella said. I shook my head and leaned back in the chair i was sitting in.

"So, Alice and I are here to kidnap you" Alice Grinned evilly and nodded her head. My eyes widened and i actually started to shake. _'help me Herman! Help! Help!' _I screamed in my head hoping that my vampire boyfriend could hear me.

Ella grabbed my arms while Alice grabbed my legs and they both picked me up out of the chair. I started kicking wildly and Ella dropped me. With one half of my body free I tried to pull Alice with me as I tried to escape. But, Alice didn't even budge.

Ella picked me up again and the both tried to move towards the door. I swung my body around and Ella let go of me, again. Just than, Herman burst into the house.

"What going on?" he asked out of breath. He looked at Alice and Ella holding me and laughed. "Seriously Max?, you called me because your friends are trying to kidnap you?" he laughed and picked me up bridal style. I screamed and started to punch and kick him. "Where are we going ladies?" he asked Alice and Ella. "LET GO OF ME HERMAN OR YOU WILL BE SO FREAKING SORRY YOU DIDN'T!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He took me outside of the house and walked over to a yellow Porsche. Alice opened the door and Herman dumped me in. I sat myself upright in the seat and glared at him through the window. Alice and Ella got in also. Alice started up the engine and Herman waved at me. I gave him the bird. He looked surprised and gave it back to me. I stuck me tongue out at him and he gave me a kissey face.

Alice backed up out of the driveway, u-turned and than sped off. I closed my eyes and felt the bumpy road underneath the Porsche. I wish I could fly so bad right now. To feel the wind underneath my wings again would be nice right now. I would fly away and never return.

"Max were here" Alice murmured to me. I opened me eyes and saw that we were back at the white mansion. I nodded at her and opened me door. I climbed out of the car and looked at the place. It. Was. Huge. That's all I can say. I walked up to the front door and opened it up. Inside I saw the type of house I want if I ever grow up.

I saw a lady with caramel coloured hair smiling at me. I smiled back at her and suddenly I felt a way of calmness come over me. I glanced over and saw Jasper also smiling at me but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I gestured with my hand at him and he nodded. "Can ya stop for a bit Jasper?" I asked him. He laughed as all the calmness went away. I felt jittery again. "That's what you get for telling me to stop" Jasper said in his Texan drawl.

I sat down on one of the sofas in the living area. I bounced my knees up and down. "Would you like something to drink?" the smiley lady asked me. "Sure" I said and looked at her. "My name is Esme if you forgot" she said. "Ah" was all I said back. Truthfully I had forgotten her name. She left the room and I slouched back into the seat. "So" someone said as the wrapped their arms around my neck. I jumped a little and turned to see Herman smiling at me. "Hey loser why are you here?" I asked him. "Because" she kissed on the cheek, "I needed to work out some things with the Cullens". I gave him a questioning glance. "Like?" I asked. "Treaty problems" he said very quickly. "What did you do?" I asked him. " pissed off some wolves" he said and laughed, trying to break the tension.

I shook my head and picked up the TV remote that was sitting beside me. "Huh" I said as I switched on the TV. I picked up a random DVD and saw that it was a WWE RAW video. I punched Herman. "Looks like someone else has our taste in movies". I popped it into the DVD player and waited for the menu to come up.

A few hours later after yelling at Johnny Knoxville to 'get up and punch the fucking green midget!' I decided to go home. I looked beside me and saw that Herman was asleep. I sighed and got up off of the couch. Alice and Ella had decided to leave me yelling at the TV. I think they had another make over but, I was to busy yelling at Johnny Knoxville to 'not act like a fucking pussy! I've fought tougher guys than The Great Khali!' to notice. I walked out the door and saw that Ella and Alice had left me here. I sighed, again and started to walk home.

About half way home I looked up to the sky. I saw 3 big bird like creatures fly over me. I stopped walking and opened my mouth so wide I thought it was going to break off my face. I started to run. My hair was getting in my eyes and I thought I was going to pass out but, I still ran the rest of the way home. I jumped up the steps to the house, opened the door and slammed it as hard as i could. I slid down the door and sat on the carpet with my back leaning on the door.

"Max? Is that you?" asked a sleepy voice. "Yes mom" I answered back and let my breathing return to normal. Once my heart stopped pounding I got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed some chips and opened the bag. I finished it in about two seconds flat, I was that hungry.

I walked into the living room and collapsed onto the beat up sofa and fell asleep.

FPOV

I flew into the window and folded my wings up. I walked into my bedroom and sat down on my bed. On the outside I looked normal but inside I was a raging monster waiting to strike. We had all changed, even though none of us wanted to admit it.

Angel wasn't cute and cuddly anymore. She broke things on a regular basis and tried to not talk to anyone. Gazzy stopped making bombs and turned to the whole "Emo" thing I also had going on. Nudge changed her name to Nightbird and left for long periods of time. Iggy started drinking to cope with the pain and I, well that was a different story. I started to do anything to take my mind off _her._ I started to drink, drive and get high all at the same time I had become self-destructive. Most of the crashes I had been in weren't that bad but, the on I had tonight was the worst. I killed two people and broke almost every bone in my body. I don't even know how I flew home.

"Angel!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ached every where and I knew Ma~_she_ would hate me for letting the flock slip like this but, I'm not leader material. Angel walked in without knocking and instantly put her hand on my shoulder. I felt my bones healing and cracking back into place. The process hurt a lot but at least I could move afterwards. After I was done healing Angel left without saying a word. She was used to the process. I had started it over a year ago.

I walked downstairs and saw Iggy sitting on the couch with a bottle of Whiskey. I never knew people could hurt this much but when _she _was kidnaped all of our worlds crumbled down on us. We were never the same. I opened the fridge and saw that we had no food in it. I was in charge of groceries but since I had started this path to self destruction I had neglected everyone. Now, every just goes and buys what they want. I grabbed my wallet and headed back up stairs to my window. I jumped out of it and landed with a _thud_ on the ground. The world swayed beneath me and I laughed. I was still high from before.

I started to walked up the street to the mini mart at the corner. I pulled out my cigarettes and slid one into my mouth. I lit it and kept walking. I reached the mini mart and crushed the last of my smoke on the ground with my foot. I walked into the store and waved to Lucy. She was about thirty-five years old and I swear she wanted to bang me. "Hey Nick! I seen you smoking it up with the boys at five today" she laughed at me. "Why didn't you join us?" I asked her. The store tilted dangerously beneath my feet. I grabbed hold of the nearest display of snacks to keep myself from falling over. "Because hill..hmmm...highlkl..." Her words became gibberish in my ears and I blacked out.

I heard a weird beeping sound. I tried to turn my head but something was stopping it. "So, the purple monkeys have finally kidnaped me" I said while trying to open my eyes. "What did he say?" I heard movement than "something about purple monkeys" I heard a voice that sounded like bells say. Someone stuck something into my ear. I finally got one of my eyes to open. I saw a blindingly white room. I realized I was in a hospital. I forced my other eye lid open and looked around. there was a lady nurse and a blonde haired doctor looking at me. "Shit fuck man!" I said as I tried to sit up. My stomach started to hurt so I stopped trying.

"Nick, you had large amounts of Acetaminophen and Heroine in your system" I nodded so he continued "the mix of those two drugs almost killed you" said doctor shiny. "We had to pump your stomach" I laughed "so that's why it hurts?" "Nick, this isn't a laughing matter" he said seriously. "I know" I laughed again. "But death is what I want". "so, you're suicidal?" he started to write something on his clipboard. "Hell no! I just like to experiment with stuff ya'know?" I covered up my mistake. There is no way this hospital is sending me to a nut-house cause I'm suicidal. Doctor shiny looked at me oddly and scratched out what he wrote before.

"How long am I here for?" I asked him. "until tomorrow morning" he said cautiously. "I'm Doctor Cullen by the way". He walked out of my room and I was left with the emptiness in my stomach and a killer head ache. I laid my head back on the pillows and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jesus Christ, I write a totally awesome chapter and I only get like 3 reviews! I just explained what happened to the flock! How they went down-hill are how they are now! Last chapter was probably the best chapter ever! I feel like I'm losing some readers...**

The next chapter..

I opened my eyes. There was sunlight streaming through one of the curtained windows. I shifted my head so the light wouldn't be in my eyes. I sat up and looked around. I was still on Charlie's couch. I looked at the time on my iPhone. The clock read 6:01. I sighed and got up off the lumpy couch.

'_When am I gonna get a real room'_ I thought as I walked into the kitchen. I heard a sound and I jumped about a foot in the air. I smacked whatever it was on the top of the head and ran back into the living-room. "Ow" I heard from the kitchen and Charlie walked out into the living-room. I gasped. "Oh my god Charlie I am sorry" I muttered as I ran up to him. "You and me both Max" he rubbed his head. "I didn't mean to scare you but, you've got a powerful hand there" I smiled. "I used to do Karate and spar a lot with the other kids". I came up with a random lie. "Hmm" was all Charlie said. "We could use a hand like you on the force ya'know?" I scoffed and laughed at him.

"No really" he said dead-serious. "Really? Uh, wow" was all I said. He looked at his watch and yelped. "Oh god now I'm late, I don't think they'll buy it if I say my step-daughter smacked me". He laughed and walked away. "Have a good day Max" he yelled back at me.

I sat down on the sofa and smiled. A real smile.

I had turned on a movie and started to watch when my mom came down. "Max, I got something for you" she whispered and removed a box from behind her back. "Happy birthday sweetie" she hugged me and then gave me the gift. "Holy shit" I looked at the gift. "I forgot it was my birthday!" I hugged my mom again and opened it up. It was a set of keys. I picked them up and studied them. They said 'Chevrolet' on them. I opened my mouth, got up off the couch and ran to the door. I saw a brand new 2011 Camero parked in the drive way. I squealed, probably waking up everyone else and bounded down the steps towards MY Camero. I opened the door and sat in it. I relaxed and saw my mom on the porch. I motioned her over and she got in the passenger side.

"Lets test drive this baby" I said as I started the car up. I backed it out of the driveway and squealed the tires went I whipped it around. I sped down the street and 200 MPH. I looked over at my mom and saw her face was pale white. I laughed and whipped round a corner. I slowed down suddenly and stopped th car in the middle of the street. I looked over and my mom was gasping for air. I smiled and did a u-turn. I drove the speed limit all the way back home. I let my mom out of the car and the turned it off. I unbuckled my seat belt and slid out of my new baby. We walked back into the house and saw that Bella and Ella were up. "Happy birthday Max!" Ella hugged me. "You're eighteen!" she squealed and handed me a plate with bacon, eggs and toast on it. I chowed down and looked at the time. "I gotta get ready but Ella, this is great" I smiled at her. "It was Bella" I looked at Bella. She was blushing. "Thanks" I muttered to her. We still hadn't gotten over that 'awkward new sister' thing yet. Either way. I knew today was gonna be a good day.


	18. Chapter 18

My birthday today was probably the best I had ever had in my life. I got a cake, presents and no Erasers tried to kill me.

I was now eighteen years old. Graduation was on it way and i would be moving out soon. I thought about what Charlie had said. About becoming a police officer. I knew Ella wanted to become a fashion designer with Alice. They had already planned their futures. Bella was going to "Alaska" to become a vampire and I, well I was still thinking about what I wanted to do. Personally I never thought I was going to live till i was fifteen.

I got out of my new bed in Ella's room. Charlie had nicely built it for me with the help of Billy Black and his son Jacob. Jacob. He was two years younger but so muscular and tanned it hurt to look at him, in a good way. I sat on the edge of my bed when I heard a tap on the window. I went instantly alert. I crept over to the window and peered out of it.

It was Herman. I smiled at him and motioned at him that I'd be down in a second. I pulled on some sweats and crept out of the house. I walked up to Herman. "Morning" he and pulled something out from behind his back. It was a present wrapped in blue paper with a white bow on top.

"Her~" he interrupted me. "I wanted to get you it" he paused. "The least i could do" he smiled his breath taking smile and handed me the gift. I untied the bow and slowly peeled back the paper. I when i had gotten all the paper off i was holding a box. "Oh Herman it's beautiful!" i exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes. "That's the box Max". "oh" i felt totally embarrassed. 'Ya, it is" i muttered as i opened the box.

Unknown POV

i watched as that bastard _Herman, _gave my imprint a blue box with a white bow on top. I saw Max's beautiful face light up in the darkness. How her hands shook as she tore off the paper. I snarled. My imprint was dating another guy. She didn't know that we were destined to be together. That we were going to live a happy life after Herman was dead. Once i killed Herman Max would fall into my arms because i was the one to be there for her.

I snarled again as Herman put a necklace around her neck. Her tanned skin pulsing with excitement. I started to shake with fury as the two locked lips. I wanted those beautiful red lips to be mine. But, I was stuck sitting in a tree watching my soul mate kiss another man. I clamped my teeth onto my arm so I wouldn't phase.

Herman waved good bye to make and started to walk away. Max stood there watching him go.

MPOV

I watched Herman walk away. I felt lonely already. Just then i heard running foot steps behind me. I turned and saw that there was someone jogging down the street towards me. The person got closer and i saw that it was a man. With dark hair and tanned skin. As he got closer I saw that it was Jacob Black. Billy's son. I smiled at him and waved. he was wearing a cut-off grey shirt with black shorts on. He was sweating like a pig, like he had been running for a long time. He started to slow down when he got near me.

"Hi" breath "Max". He said. "Hey Jacob" I said. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Jacob spoke again. "Hey, uh Max" I looked up at him and smiled. "Me and some of the boys are gonna have a bonfire at the beach tomorrow, uh, do ya wanna come?" he asked nervously. "I've told the guys about you, they don't think you can actually beat them so, they want to fight you". I laughed at that part. "Bring it on man but, if I kill any of them, don't sue me" Jacob laughed and smiled at me. "Well, I gotta go ya'know?" I turned towards the house. "School" I muttered.

"Bye Jake" I smiled and waved at him. I opened my door and just before I closed it I heard.

"I love you Max"

**yes i know, two short chapters. But i gave you two so means it equals one long one! Ha! well review and I'll love you like a fat kid loves cake :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay i need to post this..**

**The next chapter i am going to post has MAJOR character death in it. Like a main character dies. **

**So, if you are a fan of fluffy, non-gory, totally harmless FF's than i am warning you to not read the next chapter!**

**Don't say i didn't warn you. Do not type at me in a tone that implies that you are yelling at me because I WARNED YOU. **

**IF YOU DON'T NOT WANT CHARACTER DEATH THAN STOP READING THIS FANFIC. PLEASE DO NOT YELL AT ME WHEN YOU FIND OUT WHO DIES. I HAVE WARNED ALL OF YOU. **

**If you do like my fanfic and are willing to read the wickedly wrong ways it turns than i say good luck to you. Don't kill me. **

**-Monkey attack. **


	20. Chapter 20

**And now it is time to answer FAN MAIL! (just cause I'm bored)**

**SPOILER ALERT! Don't read if you don't want to spoil anything! **

_**LilChickenWings**_** - you should be hatin' on Jacob he hasn't done anything wrong. But for your comment I love you right now. **

_**AwkweirdIdeasLeadToThis**_ - **I also love you right now. I expect that Easter bunny to be in my mail box tomorrow. LOL just kidding :)**

_**ObsessiveReader1223**_** - it isn't Jacob. He was just a coincidence. Jacob isn't that mean. **

**BTW...I've been told that I need a beta. Anyone up for it? **

**Also, I'm posting a poll on my page. Its to see if i should keep Herman alive. Basically, if everyone votes 'no' than I'll kill him. **

"MAX!" I heard someone yell. I was startled awake by Ella screaming in my ear. "What?" I grumbled at her. "Time to get up" she whispered at me. I stared weirdly at her. Sometimes Ella can be VERY weird.

We have been living in Forks for about three months now. My life seemed to be taking on some good turns I.E. noone had tried to kill me for a while. The flock and I hadn't really been talking. Rumor has it that Fang has tried to kill himself a bunch of times. I know somewhere deep down in my heart i should care but, I loved someone else now. I've made some friends. Most students and teachers are scared of me 'cause I've threatened to kill them or hide in their closet. Angela, a nice shy kinda girl and some random bitch named Jessica who keeps following me around.

"Well, mom wants you up" Ella said before she left our room. I grumbled non-coherent words again and got out of bed. I walked downstairs towards the kitchen and saw that Herman and Edward were having a very animate talk about god knows what. From the look of it, Herman was pissed off and Edward was trying to keep his cool. I sighed, very loudly. The two men, excuse me, _boys _looked up. "Whatcha matter?" I asked.

"Nothing babe" Herman said and slid his arms around my waist. I smiled and looked at his face. I could tell he was making a conscious effort not to slit Edwards throat. His eyes were dark and cloudy. _'What were you really talking about?' _I asked Herman in my thoughts._'it seems dick-wad over there thinks that i keep breaking the treaty'_ Herman thought with venom coating every thought. _'do you?' _I asked him. _'Hell no, if i wanted to die a painful death I'd go to Italy' _I heard Edward stifle a gasp and stare at us in wonder. "we can read each other's thoughts" I said acidly at him.

Yes, our 'power' had grown. We could both now read each others thoughts. Its always funny to fool around with people. "How?" was all dick-wad could say. "Cause I'm awesome like that" I sneered at him and walked out of the kitchen. I heard Herman laugh and follow my out of the kitchen. I sat down beside Charlie on the new and improved leather sofa my mom had bought him for his birthday. "Hey Max, just watchin' the game you wanna join me?" Charlie and I had really gotten to now each other over the past few months. It seems that we actually have a thing or two in common. Herman sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. Charlie approved of him.

"So Max, grad coming up whatcha thinking about doing with the rest of your life?" Charlie suddenly asked me out of the blue. I stopped cheering and looked at him. My step-father-to-be was dead serious. I had thought about what I wanted to do. Even though I was seventeen, i was in grade twelve. My mom thought I might be bored in grade eleven.

"I know what I want be Charlie". I had really thunk hard about it and since I had never really had a plan about my adult life, cause really? I never thought I would make it this far. " I want to be a police officer". Herman gasped. "What?" he sputtered. 'You carrying around a gun is not something i want to think about!". Charlie started to beam. Like sparkle really. He looked so happy. "Way to go Max" he clapped me on the back. Herman sat there stunned. "I knew you would make a good decision" he smiled at me.

Herman was dead silent. I started to think he had a stroke. "Herman?" I asked cautiously. "Herm~". He sputtered back to life. "I'm so sorry Max" he took a deep breath. "I think I just had an out of body experience". I started to laughed but than stopped. Herman looked like he had seen death. Scythe and all. I looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry, I have to go" he rushed out of the house, closing the door with a bang.

"What the?" was all Charlie could say. I sat there stunned. I felt lonely. Like I had been dumped. "One second Charlie" I got up and walked out of the house. I saw Herman sitting on the curb by the road. "Hey hermy what's up?" I said while jogging towards him.

As I got closer I saw that he was crying, not crying bawling his eyes out. "Herman!" I said alarmed. "Ma..max" he said and hugged me. "I need to bite you Max" he spoke into my shirt. "What?" I said alarmed. "I can't lose you!" a new round of tears started. "I love you so much and if you died than...than i might die myself" he swiped away some tears. "Herman, what going on?" I asked.

"Someone showed me the future, back there in Charlie's house" I looked at him dumbfounded. "When I was a statue" he shuddered and started to tell me what happened. "You were a police officer, fresh out of training school. You were on your first patrol ever". He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "You looked so happy but than~" he faltered and started crying again. "Herman what did you see?" I demanded. He looked up at me. His perfect face was wet and his pale blue eyes were watery and grey.

Herman continued. "Than" he gulped. "Suddenly someone came at you with a gun". I knew he had left out the name but, I didn't asked him to tell me who it was. " they pointed it at your head, there were yelling at you, they smacked you across the face" tears dribbled down his face. "You tried to call for me but, I was too far away" a sob escaped him. "They shot you right in the forehead, you died instantly" he started to shake and he pulled my shirt closer to his face. "Herman, people have tried to kill me many times before" I stroked his messy hair. "How do you know that someone wasn't playing games with you?" he looked at me, I tried to smile but i knew it turned to a grimace. He sobbed even harder. "Herman" I said. "what are you not telling me?". he looked up at me, shuddered and took a deep breath.

"You were three months pregnant with my child".

AngelPOV

I sat on my bed listening to everyone's thoughts. There were all so depressing. Fang wanted Max back. He hated himself. Gazzy wanted to blow the world up cause it wasn't fair. Nudge wanted everything. Iggy's thought were hazy in his drunken state. The floated from us to Max to the bottle of whiskey on the ground. Everyone wanted one thing. Max, and i couldn't take it anymore. They had all thought about killing themselves but noone had really tried too, excepted Fang. He raced around all the time in his stupid death trap on wheels. He frequently crashed into things. He wanted to die but couldn't.

I got up off my stupid lumpy bed and wrote the flock a quick note.

_Flock,_

_I'm dead, don't look for me._

_~Angel. _

_P.S. you all suck. Get your heads checked. _

I put the note down on my dresser. Than, Ijumped out of my window and snapped open my pure white wings. I flew to Port Angeles. I landed on top of a thirty foot high building. I sat for a while. I could hear the murmur of people down below my and the whisper of their thoughts. None knew what I was about to do. They all thought that their day wouldn't have a dead bird kid falling at them. Occasionally, someone's thoughts floated to _'why is that person sitting on the roof' _they'd think about it and then carry on with there day, like it was usual to have a eight-year-old girl sitting on the edge of a tall building.

I sighed and stood up. The buzz of the human's thoughts got louder and i got angrier. I stepped closer to the edge. My eyes started to leak tears as I saw my puny life flash before my eyes. Max teaching me to fly, Max watching me play with my stuffed animals, Max kicking butt, the flock. Happy and content, looking like nothing was gong to bring us down. Well, something did. Max getting kidnaped. We fell apart after that and noone could save us. Not even Max. We had spotted her a couple of times. She never came and found us.

I looked down with my one foot over the edge. I smiled. "For Max" I whispered and threw myself off the building.

FPOV

I looked over the edge of the building. The people thirty-feet below looked like ants from were i was standing. I gulped and walked closer to the edge. The world had shit on me. First by taking Max away from me than, my drug problem, than Angel. She had killed herself. She couldn't take that the flock had crumbled down onto us, And being able to read our dreaded thoughts was probably what caused her to do it. She had left us note ab_o_ut her plan. She told us to not go looking for her, like anyone would. We hardly flew anymore. I had stopped updating my blog and we were all failing school, _badly. _I picked up the bottle of vodka beside me and unscrewed the cap than, took a huge gulp and swallowed it. I looked over at Gazzy who was standing next to me and handed the bottle to him. He needed it. His sister had just committed suicide. Gazzy drank from the bottle and handed it to Nighthawk. She took a swig and gave it to Iggy. He took a gulp and threw the bottle off the top of the roof.

We all watched the bottle drop onto the pavement below. Missing a couple by a few millimeters. They looked up and saw us standing on the roof. I sighed and jumped off. Gazzy, Iggy and Nighthawk followed me and one by one we unfolded our wings. We took off. It felt good to stretch them again. I looked down and saw the women gaping at us. We flew through the night sky. None of us knew where we were going by none of us wanted to stop. We were all in pain. And we were all thinking about the same two people. Max and Angel. Both taken from us by the ugly forces of this world. Max by the school and Angel by the drowning sensation we all felt.

"For Max!" I yelled.


	21. Chapter 21

**So, I don't know how to explain my absence...meaning, I'm sorry, school started and I needed time to settle a few "problems" **

Chapter ^.^

3rd POV

The flock landed in a deserted park near Iowa. They shook out our wings and tucked them neatly against our backs. Fang surveyed the area. There were no immediate threats, well, If a bush tried to kill them than that would be a different story.

Noone had really talked much during the flight over here. Since they had jumped off the tall building in Port Angeles, they had only stopped for a quick bathroom break and then they were off again. they had flown for two days straight. Everyone knew why they were here but, noone wanted to say it. the rest of the flock followed Fang past the gates of the empty parks. They stepped out onto the side walks and continued down the deserted road. The town they were in was a ghost town. Nobody had lived here for more than ten years. Max would have loved it here.

the flock continued down the cracked sidewalk until we came to a graveyard. Most of the tombstones had broken in half due to old age or vandalism, they didn't really care. Two tombstones stood out from the older ones. They were new and had just about no writing on them. The flock walked up to the tombstones and stared at them. One read:

_Maximum Ride _

_- 2007_

_was a great leader and a loving mother_

The other one read:

_Angel_

_- 2010_

_the cutest little girl anyone would ever meet _

Gazzy stood by Angel's grave and cried silently. He had taken the death of his sister pretty badly heck, they all did. Nudge sat there stone faced not letting any emotions come threw to her tan face. Iggy stared blindly for once, not actually trying to focus his unseeing us on something. And Fang well he did what he did best. He showed no emotions and ever once in a while he would flicker in and out of our sight.

"I think its time" Gazzy muttered almost too quiet for their hawk-like ears to hear. Suddenly Fang blinked back into his normal self. He pulled a bottle out of his pocket and opened it up. He spilt a hand full of the little white tablets into the palm of his hand. He gave a handful to Gazzy than Iggy than Nudge. They all stared at them for a bit. "Ok, on a count of three" Iggy said. "One" Fang whispered, "two" Nudge muttered, "three" the words had barely left Gazzy's lips as the whole flock shoved there hand fulls into our mouths. They swallowed them and than all at once we sank to the ground. They didn't speak as the effects of the medication started to take effect. The world started to sway around and around. The flock became tiny thoughts in their heads as their bodies started to shut down. They fell back onto the ground and let the pain wash over them in waves. The last thing they all thought was _'I'm home'_.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Hiatus!

I sat waiting. The gun strapped to my back was crooked into my elbow, ready to blow someone's brains out. I heard my other team members get taken out. I heard Grizzly shoot one of the enemies. "Good one" I whispered into my ear piece. Grizzly caught my eye ans nodded than continued on his was. I sprang up out of my hiding place and started to run for the building infront of me. I saw and enemy running towards me with his pistol ready to fire. In a matter of seconds i had whipped my gun out, shot him and kept running. I made it to the edge of the building.

I stopped and leaned against the side and started edging my way towards the other side. I heard my team mates yell and scream as they shot other players and died. "Status" I said into my earpiece. "Good to go" I heard Al say. "WACKA, WACKA BITCH!" I yelled and started to run into the other teams base. "Red leader on the move" I heard someone scream into their earpiece. I laughed and shot two of the enemies dead. I ran up behind another one an snapped his neck. I heard a roar of the other team moving into position. The couldn't stop me now, I had to win.

I ran up and hid behind a turn over table. My breath was irregular so I tried to make it even. I breathed in and out while listening to the footsteps behind me. I heard one person getting closer my helmet signaled to me that he wasn't on my team. "I know your near" he intruder said. I stopped breathing all together. "I can smell you" he breathed in heavily through his nostrils. _'Ew' _I thought. "Come and get me than bitch" I said as I sprang up out of my hiding place and shot I'm straight between the eyes.

I walked over to the now dead person. "Sorry" I muttered and then hocked a loogie onto the dudes face, knowing full well that the person cam was still on. I heard my team laughing. I walked away from the body.

All of a sudden my helmet flashes. 'WARNING! THIS SESSION IS BEING HACKED!'. I heard y team mates yelling. Then, my helmet went blank. The my helmet signaled that the other players were forced out of the session due to technical difficulties. For some reason the hacker left my earpiece on. "Max" I heard. "What the fuck do you think your doing your useless piece of shit?" I yelled. This hacker was really starting to piss me off, whoever it was when i find out who it is there gonna get my foot shoved so far up their ass the aren't gonna be able to feel it anymore. "Suppers ready" I heard the hacker say. The realization dawned on me. "Herman you fucking ass-wipe!" I shouted. "You hacked and ruined my winning streak just so you tell me suppers ready" I yelled into my earpiece. "Yep" I heard him say. "You're a cocksucker" I mumbled and logged off.

I leaned back in my computer chair. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and then took my headphones off. I put my headphones on the computer desk and leaned forward in the chair. I sighed again and got up out of the comfy chair. I looked at the computer. "Stupid video games" I muttered and started to walk downstairs.

as i got to the middle of the staircase I stopped and peered into the livingroom. I could see Herman sitting with laptop on his lap with headphones jammed into his ears. I purposely blocked my thoughts from him and continued down the stairs. I stopped in the doorway of the livingroom and waited 'till cocksucker saw me. He finally noticed my presence and I put the angriest scowl I could possibly manage on my face. I pulled one of his headphones out of his ear. "Oh sorry I didn't hear you there" he said. I narrowed my eyes. "Max" he said simply. "Bitch" I muttered and walked into the kitchen to grab dinner, If there was any.

Fortunately, there was dinner. My mom was handing out plates to Charlie and Ella when I walked in. "Where's Bella?" I asked."She's at Edward's house for supper" mom said as she handed me a plate. I saw Charlie move around when she said that. "Not liking the idea yeh?' i said to him and he smiled. "Nah, I've always wanted to shoot that sonofabitch, right through that thick skull of his" Charlie picked up his fork and started to eat. I laughed. "Ya, me to dad, me too" I sat down and started to eat. "Honey, does Herman want any food?" I looked over to the livingroom. "Herman!" I yelled. "You want grub?" I asked.

"Max" I heard faintly. "What?" I yelled back. "You, Ella and Mrs. Martinez need to come here now" Herman said. I shot a questioning glance to Ella and stood up. I walked into the livingroom. Herman sat watching the TV screen like a statue. His face was as white as a ghost. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside Herman and touched his arm. He didn't react to it so I looked at the TV. A lady in a blue suit sat at a desk talking.

"Today, Six bodies were found at a graveyard in Iowa, it is said that the bodies belong to the notorious flying mutant bird children and their dog called "The Flock". The TV changed to a scene where there was three police officers and some coroners zipping up The Flocks bodies. "The bodies were found by two local tourists, checking out local ghost towns" the Tv switched to an older couple. "Well, we was checking out the ghostie towns" said the gentle men in a southern accent. "Oh cause we love them ghostie towns" the fat old woman said. 'So we's was walking through that there graveyard when we saw a bunch of lumps or something on the ground" the old person shuddered. "We, ah, walked closer and saw it was a bunch of children~" the reporter cut them off. "The flock first made and appearance in the media when a Youtube clip showed them flying around a restaurant". I showed us breaking through the roof of the restaurant. "The was only six bodies in the graveyard, the location of the other flock member named Maximum Ride is no-where to be found and police are putting a warrant out for her arrest". "An autopsy will be done tomorrow to find the cause of death".

I turned off the TV. The whole room was filled with an empty silence.


End file.
